Phoenix
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: Bella is forced to leave behind Forks and Jacob when Renee needs her. But she finds herself neighbors with the Cullen's and the Hale's. What happens when Bella finds the only person she can open up to in her beautiful neighbor? All human. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I tried to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes. I wanted to be strong, to be brave, for Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells," he sighed. My plane was boarding in ten minutes and I knew I was going to have to say goodbye to Jacob, my Jacob, my love. Because I was moving. Because Phil had gotten hit on the head with a baseball, causing him to go into a coma and my mother needed me, in Phoenix. I didn't want to leave my home in Forks, my dad, Charlie, my Jacob, but Renee needed me, so I would go. I would leave behind the ones I loved to help my mother.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake," I said, my voice breaking. He wrapped his arms around me in a bone-crunching hug. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately, fire and warmth burning in my lips. I loved kissing Jacob.

"I love you," he mumbled when our lips finally broke apart.

"I love you too," I replied kissing him again. An announcement came on, my plane was boarding. I broke apart from Jacob and turned to hug Charlie, who was staring pointedly in the opposite direction.

"I'll miss you Bella," he said, hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too Dad." I hugged him back with as much force as I could manage.

"Take care of Renee. Be safe."

"I will Dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." He gave me a comforting pat on my shoulder and walked away. Jacob stepped forward instantly, squeezing me into his arms and kissing me once again. I pushed him away when they announced my plane again, I needed to leave.

"Call everyday. And e-mail, and write," he said. I laughed weakly.

"Chill Jake." When he continued to glare at me I added, "Of course I'll call everyday." He smiled sadly.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

"Love you."

"Love you too." And with one final kiss I was turning away, almost jogging to where my plane was boarding. As soon as I was buckled in and we were taking off, I let my tears fall freely. As awful as I felt for Phil, I was still depressed over leaving behind my friends, my dad and most of all my Jacob. We had been dating for almost a year and agreed that we would do the long distance thing. We were both juniors in high school and in a year and a half, when we finished high school, we were going to go to college together and be together forever. We had our whole lives planned.

I kept my mind busy with thoughts of Jacob until I finally reached the airport in Phoenix. I was surprised to find I was actually excited to see my mother. I missed her greatly. As soon as I walked to baggage claim I saw Renee waving me over, already holding my bag and beaming. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and began sobbing.

"Oh Bella," she sobbed. "I've been so worried all by myself. I'm so glad you could come."

"I know Mom," was all I replied, softly patting her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"We should go," she said, sighing. "I want to get back to the hospital to see Phil."

"Have you heard anything new?" I asked, worried. I hated seeing Renee in so much pain, and knowing how hurt Phil was.

"Oh Bella," she gasped suddenly, tears rolling down her face again. "They say they don't see any hope in him waking up. They want me to make a decision on…pulling the plug." She began sobbing again and I wrapped an arm around her, knowing how difficult that choice would be.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I muttered sympathetically. We were reaching the car now, but I knew Renee was in no state for driving so I grabbed the keys and drove myself. When we reached the house, Renee helped me bring my bag inside before disappearing out the door to go visit Phil. I cried a bit when she left, not too much, but enough. I unpacked all my clothes, glad I had left some my summer clothes here, since it didn't get warm in Forks. I was just unpacking the last of my clothes when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? _ I wondered to myself. I hurried downstairs to open the door. When I did, I saw a huge family, two parents with three kids, all around my age.

"Hello, you must be Bella," the man said, the father I assumed. He had blonde hair and movie star good looks. He smiled politely at me. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." She had a heart shaped face and flowing brown hair. When she spoke, her voice was warm and motherly.

"It's nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

"These are our children. Emmett," he pointed to a huge, muscular boy with a mess of brown hair, grinning right behind him. "Alice." A pixie like, short girl, with black hair that stuck out in all angles. She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hi Bella! It's so good to meet you! If you ever need a shopping buddy I'm here," she bubbled.

"And this is Edward," Carlisle interrupted, pointing to the third child. He had brown hair with natural redish highlights. His eyes were bright green, and he was smiling a crooked smile that took my breath away. I shook my head lightly. _Jacob_, I reminded myself.

"Hi," he said shyly. I gave him a timid smile in response.

"We're your neighbors." He pointed to the house across the street. "Renee told us you were moving in today and we thought we'd introduce ourselves."

"Renee's not home right now but would you like to come in?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Can we Daddy, please, please," Alice begged, positively bursting with excitement. She seemed like a five year old.

"You'll have to excuse Alice, she's excited to have a girl her own age to shop with," Carlisle said with a laugh. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "We'd love to come in and get acquainted, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Come on in." I stepped aside and the family of five slid inside. I just noticed Esme was holding a plate of brownies.

"These are for you and Renee," she explained, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said with a genuine smile. Esme was so sweet, it was hard not to like her. I placed them on the counter and opened the plastic wrap. "Would anyone like one?"

"Me!" Alice said instantly, reaching for one.

"Like Alice needs anymore sugar," I heard Edward mutter. Alice made a face at him and took a brownie and I smiled. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Hold on a second," I said apologetically to the Cullen's. I rushed to the door and opened it to see another family smiling at me. I stared in shock.

"Hello, my name is Claudia Hale, this is my husband Robert," said the woman, a pretty blonde. "You must be Bella."

"Yes," I muttered weakly. She was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"These are our children, Rosalie and Jasper," Claudia said, pointing to the two kids behind her. They were both tall and blonde and gorgeous. Jasper seemed very subdued and I caught Rosalie smiling at her reflection in the window.

"Hi," Rosalie said, sounding bored. Jasper nodded slightly in my direction.

"We're your neighbors, to the left," Claudia said, pointing to the house next door. "We thought we should introduce ourselves.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. I wondered if Renee would be mad that I was letting all these strangers into our house. "Renee isn't here but the Cullen's are already inside." Claudia and Robert laughed.

"Leave it to the Cullen's to beat us to the punch," Robert muttered.

"We'd love to come in," Claudia said through her laughter. They walked into the house, me trailing quietly behind.

"Well look who it is!" Carlisle exclaimed upon seeing the Hale's. I had a feeling these families were good friends. I was surprised to see Rosalie walk straight up to Emmett and kiss him. Jasper stood next to Alice and even though they weren't touching I could tell they were together.

"We thought we'd introduce ourselves to our new neighbor," Robert explained. "Great minds think alike." Carlisle laughed. Just then I heard a car pull up outside and the door open.

"Bella?" Renee called, sounding slightly panicked. She walked in and upon seeing the Cullen's and the Hale's broke into a huge smile. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh good thing you're home Renee, we felt like we were intruding on your poor daughter," Claudia joked lightly.

"No intrusion at all, it's always nice to see you. Why don't you kids head out back Bella?" Renee asked. I knew she wanted to talk to the adults about Phil so I obliged, the Cullen's and Hale's following behind me. The moment we were outside Emmett and Rosalie sat against the fence and began kissing. Alice rolled her eyes and came straight over to me.

"It's so good to finally meet you Bella!" she exclaimed.

"You too," I replied a little awkwardly.

"I bet you're curious about all of us, huh?" Alice guessed with a knowing smile. I nodded. "Well Emmett and Rosalie are seniors and they're clearly together." She rolled her eyes. "Jasper, Edward and I are all juniors."

"Me too," I exclaimed.

"I know, your mother mentioned it," she said with a grin. "So what do you like to do for fun?" This question took me off guard and I stuttered for a moment before finally coming up with an acceptable answer.

"Read, I guess. Spend time with friends." I shrugged.

"I like to shop," Alice announced. Jasper sighed and Edward groaned.

"Good job Bella," he teased. "Now she's going to force you to shop with her."

"I don't force people to shop with me," Alice said to him. "I just beg and plead until they choose to come on their own." We all laughed at this.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Edward asked. "I drive Alice and Jasper," he added.

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled at him and he grinned a perfectly crooked smile back at me.

"Kids?" I recognized Claudia Hale's voice. "We're leaving." Alice's face slipped into a pout and she leaned up to kiss Jasper goodbye, confirming my suspicions that they were together. Rosalie and Jasper headed out, waving goodbye. Emmett came up to us.

"It's good to meet you Bella!" he practically yelled. He had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go kids!" This time I recognized Esme Cullen's sweet, motherly voice.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!" Alice squeaked, giving me a quick hug. Emmett waved, following her. Edward stood with me for an awkward moment and I could feel myself blushing.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning. See you later Bella." He grinned at me one last time before following his siblings out of the door.

_A/N: Review everyone! Tell me what you think! And by the way the fact that Jacob is her boyfriend is kind of a coincidence, not really important. I mean it's important that she has a boyfriend, just not that it's Jake. I'm pro-Edward here but I needed Bella to have a boyfriend for this story to work. Remember to REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I hadn't slept much last night. Just knowing I was going to have to start at a new school had kept me up, tossing and turning, until I finally sank into an exhausted sleep. I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt with old flip-flops, nothing really special. When Edward beeped I was dressed and ready to go.

"Hi," Alice called out the moment I slid into the back seat. She was sitting up front with Edward, who was driving. Jasper was in the back with me. "I like those shorts. But they would look much better with this pink tank top with sparkles that I saw in the mall last night. I should totally buy it for you," she said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Slow down Alice," Edward said with a chuckle. He had a beautiful laugh, like velvet.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so excited there's another girl in the neighborhood. Rose spends all her time with Emmett now," she pouted. "And I need a new best friend."

"Doesn't Bella get a say in that?" Edward asked, grinning at me through the rearview mirror. Alice blushed.

"It's okay Alice, I'd love to be friends," I assured her with a smile. She beamed back. We pulled up to the school in a few minutes. It was unfamiliar. I had left Phoenix for Forks when I was twelve, still in middle school. I had never been the Phoenix High.

"You okay Bella? You look a little green," Jasper commented.

"Just nervous," I said quietly.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Alice scoffed. "You've already made friends, what else is there?"

"How about school work Alice? And there's also another couple thousand kids at the school," I reminded her, getting more and more nervous.

"They'll love you Bella, don't worry." It was Edward that said this, calming me in an instant with his lopsided grin. I smiled back.

"Okay. Let's get this over with," I sighed. Alice clapped her hands together in excitement, hopping out of the car. Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear and she pouted slightly.

"Do you mind if Edward shows you to the office Bella? I'm going to go with Jasper," she said apologetically.

"No that's fine," I said. "If it's okay with Edward."

"My pleasure," he replied.

"Thanks Bella! Hopefully we'll be in some classes together! See you soon!" she called, walking away and holding hands with Jasper.

"Such a little ball of energy," Edward mumbled and I laughed. We began walking in the direction of the main office.

"Alice is very energetic," I agreed. "How'd she end up with Jasper? He's so…mild." Edward laughed.

"He's perfect for Alice. He can always calm her down, when she's especially hyper. They're made for each other," he stated simply. It was silent for a few moments.

"How do Rosalie and Emmett get to school?" I asked, partly because I was curious and partly because I wanted to hear his musical voice.

"Rosalie drives, she has a two seater convertible," Edward answered, pointing to a bright red convertible in the parking lot. I nodded. Neither of us spoke. Just as the silence was getting awkward, my cell phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," I said to Edward, picking it up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Guess who?" the voice sang on the other end. My body thrilled at his voice.

"Oh hey Paul!" I squealed, jokingly. "It's so good to hear from you again."

"Who's Paul?" Jacob asked, outraged.

"Oh, uh Jacob. It's nice to hear from you too," I mumbled.

"Bella what the-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Kidding Jake. I knew it was you," I assured him.

"That wasn't funny," he muttered.

"You're right. It was hilarious!" I giggled.

"Well I was calling because I missed you but now I'm not so sure," he huffed.

"Oh lighten up," I teased. He laughed.

"I miss you Bells. School isn't the same without you," he said quietly, suddenly serious.

"I miss you too Jake," I replied sadly. I noticed Edward watching me curiously. I held up one finger, signaling I'd be off in a minute. "And speaking of school, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I took the bathroom pass," he said simply.

"Well school hasn't started yet for me. Like another ten minutes. But I have to go soon," I told him, hearing the sadness in my own voice. Edward raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Why?" Jacob whined.

"Because I'm with my neighbor who's helping me out, getting my schedule and stuff," I explained.

"Well tell her I said thank you okay?" he asked. I didn't bother telling him that Edward wasn't a her.

"Sure Jake. Love you," I reminded him.

"Love you too. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I hung up and turned to see Edward watching me carefully, almost nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"Nothing. Who was that?" he asked. He sounded casual but his eyes were smoldering."

"Jacob. My…boyfriend," I admitted. I didn't know why a wave of guilt washed over me then, but I felt awful telling Edward that.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were seeing someone," he said thoughtfully, not looking at me. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost a year," I whispered. I felt uncomfortable, awkward and I desperately wanted to change the subject. "What about you?" I asked quickly, before he could talk. "A guy as gorgeous as you must have a girlfriend." He stared blankly at me for a minute while I looked back, triumphant. Only then did what I say catch up to me. I had called him gorgeous. A blushed a fire engine red.

"No, I'm single," he finally said.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. We were at the office now.

"I'll wait outside. Go ahead and get your schedule and I'll help you find your next class. If you want," he added hastily.

"Of course," I answered gratefully. Edward really was sweet. It was mind boggling to me that a guy like him was single. I took a deep breath and stepped into the office. A woman in a pale yellow sundress looked up when the door opened and smiled at me.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hi," I replied. "My name's Isabella Swan. I'm new."

"Oh yes, you went to middle school here right?" she asked. I nodded. She clicked a few buttons on her computer and I could hear the whir of the printer. She reached over and handed me my new schedule, still hot from the printer.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem dear. Have a nice day." I nodded again and went outside to find Edward leaning against the wall, talking to a pretty girl with blonde hair.

"…And I was just thinking that maybe we could go to the movies tonight? I mean I'd like to spend some time alone. Just us," she was saying in a seductive purr. I wondered briefly if Edward had lied about being single but from the barely covered up look of disgust on his face I could tell that wasn't the case.

"Listen Lauren I've told you countless times that I'd rather we just stayed friends. My patience is wearing thin," he said, struggling to remain calm.

"Sorry Edward. I thought you might have changed your mind," she mumbled. Then she took a step closer to him, pressing her stuck out chest against his. "I can be very persuasive," she purred. Edward looked about ready to throw up and I felt the need to save the day.

"Oh there you are honey," I called to him. I skipped over and scooted in between him and Lauren, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. I moved my lips up to his ear and whispered, "Play along." I kissed his cheek and he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, holding me to his side.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, Lauren.

"I'm his girlfriend," I said as if I was talking to a two year old. "Bella."

"Oh. Well Edward you could've told me you had a girlfriend before coming on to me like that," she half shrieked. She smirked at me and I beamed back.

"Oh Edward you're such a flirt sometimes," I muttered, leaning against his shoulder. "But that's what I like about you." Lauren looked shocked that her words hadn't affected me more than that.

"I'm going to…go," Lauren said. She turned around and strutted off to a group of her girlfriends, shaking her head.

"Thanks for that," Edward sighed once Lauren was out of earshot.

"I saw she was torturing you. It was either that or call the police for assault. But the police take so long so I thought 'why not?'" I said.

"Well thanks," he said again. I realized then that his arm was still wrapped around me and mine around his waist. I let go and we separated a little awkwardly. My actions caught up with my mind a few minutes later. In Forks, I could barely talk to cute boys, until Jacob came along. And here I was strutting up to a complete stranger and wrapping my arms around him, kissing his cheek even! Either I had a new strange boldness from moving to Phoenix or Edward was just really easy to be around. I decided to go with the latter. Edward reached over and snagged my schedule from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to grab it back.

"I'm just looking," he replied. "English, math, science, lunch, Italian, history and free block," he read off. "Well we're in the same free block and lunch."

"Good. At least I'll have a friend," I sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's get you to class," he said with a smile. He walked with me to my English class and chatted with me about the teachers. We stopped outside of the classroom and Edward smiled at me.

"Thanks again Bella," he said.

"Thanks for showing me my class," I replied.

"See you later."

"Bye Edward." I watched him until he turned the corner and walked away. Then I turned and stepped into my English class.

_A/N: I guess it's kind of a cliffhanger but not too bad. Now when I normally write these types of stories they can get really long but I'll try and keep it to the good stuff in this one! Please review! Thanks a bundle!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Everywhere I went that day, people turned to look at me. Whispers followed me in the hallway. I honestly didn't understand why. I mean, this school must get new kids daily. And yet everyone seemed to be so interested in _me_.

It turned out that Alice was in most of my classes, English, science, lunch and history. After science, she walked me to the cafeteria, babbling the whole way. I didn't find myself tuning her out like I did with most people. I actually wanted to listen.

"And then I open the bedroom door and Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the bed," Alice said, giggling. She had been telling me funny stories like this all day. "So Emmett jumps about a mile in the air and starts stuttering and Rosalie is just glaring at me. Then I notice that Emmett has pink lipstick all over his face!" At this we both broke into laughter. "Let's just say I haven't let them forget that." We had made it to the cafeteria now and Alice was leading me to a table where I could see Edward and a few of his friends sitting, along with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They all greeted us when we sat down.

"Hey," I replied shyly. Edward introduced me to his friends but I instantly forgot their names. After a moment of silence Rosalie whispered something to Alice and Alice jumped up and down squealing. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh my God!" she was saying. "I knew it! I totally _knew _it!"

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time. He smiled his crooked grin at me.

"You two!" she said, as if stating the obvious. "I mean, I was hoping but I could see the connection and I just knew it was going to happen."

"What are you talking about Alice?" Edward asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"You two," she repeated, more frustrated now. "Don't play dumb! I know you guys are together." She smiled triumphantly. I stared at her dumbstruck.

"What? No we're not!" I said, glancing at Edward.

"Right. Bella has a boyfriend back home," Edward said quietly.

"What?" Alice said, confused now.

"We're not together," I said. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yes you are," Rosalie cut in. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Yeah, I heard you two got caught making out in a janitor's closet," Emmett said, highly amused. I scowled at him.

"I heard you two got caught half naked in the girls bathroom," Rosalie added. I blushed, mortified.

"No, no," I said instantly. "Who said that?" Edward looked slightly embarrassed, but he seemed to find this whole thing funnier than I did.

"Lauren," Rosalie answered. "She's been telling everyone that she asked Edward out and you came over and started making out with him and screamed at her that she wasn't good enough for him."

"That's so not true," I said instantly. "Lauren had Edward cornered so I just went over and pretended to be his girlfriend to get her away. We didn't even kiss or anything. Right Edward?" I looked at him desperately.

"Right," he agreed.

"Oh," Alice pouted. "Are you sure?" She sounded hopeful. Edward chuckled.

"We're positive Alice," he said, still laughing. I joined in and soon enough everyone was laughing.

"So that's why everyone was staring," I mused. "Cause I was going out with Edward."

"Well he is only the hottest guy in school," a voice came from behind me. Edward groaned softly at the sound of Lauren's nasally voice. "And it's good to hear that was all a misunderstanding." She walked over and plopped herself on Edward's lap. He pushed her off without thinking and she fell onto the floor. We all burst out laughing.

"Oh, um, sorry Lauren. Just don't sit on me," Edward said, holding back laughter. Lauren pouted and picked herself up off the floor and half ran away, back to her friends.

"That poor, delusional girl," I muttered. Edward shook his head. The bell rang and we all headed off to our classes. I found out Emmett was in my Italian class and that instantly became one of my favorites. Emmett was so funny that he made it so much more enjoyable.

When I finally got to my last period, my free block, I was loaded up with textbooks and homework. I remembered Edward was in this class and a wave of happiness came over me, causing a smile to creep onto my face. I hurried to class and saw Edward talking to a boy with spiky blond hair. I walked over to him and he grinned when he saw me.

"So this is the girlfriend?" his friend asked. "She's a pretty one." I laughed uncomfortably.

"She's not my girlfriend," Edward corrected instantly, winking at me. I grinned back.

"Oh so you're single," the boy said. He stood up and offered his hand and I shook it. "I'm Mike Newton. And you're beautiful." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm Bella Swan. And no I'm not single. I have a boyfriend back home," I said instantly. Mike's face fell. He turned and walked away, leaving Edward and I alone. He smiled his beautiful, crooked smile.

"So Bella how was your first day?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Aside from the fact that I got piles of homework," I replied.

"And the fact that everyone thought you were dating me," he added with a laugh.

"That wasn't really a bad thing," I said truthfully. Edward gave me a confused look and I quickly added, "I mean it kept people like Mike away from me all day." He nodded.

"So did Alice tell you embarrassing stories about us all day?" he asked nervously. I grinned.

"A bit," I admitted. "But I never heard any about her."

"I can fix that," Edward said with a wicked grin.

"Do tell," I said in an intrigued voice.

"Well it was Thanksgiving Day and there was one of those huge sales at three in the morning at Alice's favorite store," he began. "So Alice gets there the night before and camps out in front of the door, waiting. When she finally gets into the store she starts piling up all these clothes, grabbing anything in sight. Then she saw this silver dress that she had to have. She ran over to it but another lady grabbed it off the rack before she could get to it." He was fighting back laughter now. "So an hour later we get a call from the police telling us that Alice had been arrested for assault on the woman, trying to get the dress." We both burst into laughter.

"I'll be sure to mention that to her," I chortled. Then my cell phone rang.

"Jacob?" Edward asked coolly.

"Yeah," I admitted guiltily. I shouldn't feel guilty though, he's my boyfriend, I quickly reminded myself. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"Schools over."

"Not for us," I replied bitterly. "We don't get out for another half hour."

"Well then why aren't you in class?"

"Free block," I explained.

"Call me back when you get out of school okay? I'd like to hear your voice," he said sadly.

"I will. School's almost over though. Don't worry," I assured him.

"I miss you Bella. It's not the same without you."

"I know Jake. But I really have to go. I love you," I said, glancing apologetically at Edward. He was watching my face, examining my reactions to Jacob's words.

"Love you too Bella," he said sadly. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned back to Edward. "Sorry."

"You miss him," he replied. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"You love him." Another statement.

"Clearly." I mean I had just said that. Edward grimaced.

"Sorry, but sometimes people just say that they love someone when they really don't. I was just making sure," he said. I nodded. "Would you like to hang out at our house tonight? I'm sure Alice and Emmett would like you to come too," he asked quietly. I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure," I agreed. I found myself actually wanting to go too, I was looking forward to it. My new friends were making life a lot easier.

"Good. And even if Alice begs you to shop, don't go. It's not worth it." He shuddered, probably remembering a past shopping trip and I laughed.

"I'm not much of a shopper," I told him.

"Alice will be disappointed to hear that," he chuckled. Suddenly the bell rang, causing both of us to jump. Had it been a half hour already? We both quickly packed our bags.

"What time should I come over?" I asked Edward.

"Anytime. Maybe after you call Jacob," he said casually, a knowing look in his eyes.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I could tell," he shrugged. "Come on let's get to the car so you can get home."

"Okay." We headed to our lockers, chatting quietly when Alice came dancing over to us.

"Hey you two," she trilled.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"So you're coming over today right?" she asked.

"Yup. I have to make a phone call first though," I said.

"That's okay you'll be over before dinner I'm sure," she replied with a grin. "Maybe we can go shopping? You could probably use some more summer clothes."

"Not tonight Alice. Another time," I said. She pouted.

"Fine. Let's go home," she added to Edward. He nodded.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"He's meeting us at the car," Alice replied.

The car ride home was short, filled mostly with Alice's chatter. When they dropped me off Edward gave me a cheerful, "See you soon!" and pulled into his driveway across the street. As soon as I was inside I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

"Bella," he answered gratefully.

"Hey Jacob," I replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm going to a friend's house this afternoon."

"Who's?"

"My neighbor, the one I told you about this morning."

"Oh yeah. What's her name again?"

"It's not a her, it's a he," I replied nervously. Jacob was prone to jealousy and overreactions. "But he also has a sister my age. And another brother who's a year older."

"Oh." He sounded cold, trying to cover up his anger. "What're their names?"

"Edward, Alice and Emmett," I replied.

"Oh."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." I sighed.

"He's just a friend, Jake," I said softly.

"I didn't ask. Guilty conscience?" he asked sarcastically.

"Jake come on. Don't do this. I knew what you were thinking," I said, still using my careful, soft tone.

"What are you a mind reader now?" He was still angry.

"No I just know you. I'll be hanging out with Alice mostly, don't worry. Emmett will probably be at his girlfriends house," I explained desperately. A fight was not what I needed right now.

"Does Edward have a girlfriend?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"No," I said quietly. Jacob was silent. "Does it matter though? He knows I have a boyfriend. Don't you trust me Jake?"

"I trust you," he said. "But not him."

"It takes two to tango Jake. He won't do anything unless I let him, which I won't. Plus he's popular and all the other girls like him, he doesn't even look at me, not in that way."

"Fine. I trust you." His voice softened. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"How much do you love me?"

"So much," I said instantly, confused. "Why?"

"Enough to stay away from your neighbor?" This got me furious.

"No Jake. He's my friend; his sister and brother are my friends. I'm not doing that. You just need to trust me," I snapped.

"I do, I was just hoping…" he trailed off. "Never mind. I gotta go Bells. I love you."

"Bye Jake." I hung up, still angry. I turned and walked out of my house into the dazzling sunlight, across the street to the Cullen's. I knocked and Esme was at the door almost instantly.

"It's so nice to see you again Bella," she said sincerely. "Come on in. Alice, Emmett and Edward are down in the basement with the Hale's." She pointed out a door, slightly ajar, that led to a staircase.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

"Call me Esme dear," she said.

"Okay, Esme. Thanks."

"Have fun." I nodded and walked down the stairs, hoping not to fall.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted as I came downstairs. "How'd the phone call with your boyfriend go?" she asked instantly.

"How did you-" I cut off, looking at Edward.

"Guilty," he admitted apologetically.

"That's okay," I said. "It was fine," I lied, not wanting to get into it. Alice seemed to believe me but Edward was watching me curiously.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett announced suddenly. Everyone instantly agreed but I stood back nervously. "Oh come on Bella," Emmett said, pulling me over to sit with them.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. Emmett grinned and Alice winked at him, which made me much, much more nervous.

"I'll go first," Emmett said. "Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to…" he trailed off, thinking. Alice nodded once. "Kiss Edward."

"I have a boyfriend," I said instantly. "He wouldn't like this."

"Oh come on it's for truth or dare! You don't have to tell him," Alice said instantly.

"Oh come on!" everyone begged, except Edward. He looked kind of nervous but something else was hidden in his eyes, something I couldn't quite decipher.

"I wouldn't get mad if Jasper kissed another girl in truth or dare," Alice piped up. "It's just a game, it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know," I said, still nervous. I knew if Jake found out he'd be pissed. But then again, I'm the only one who would have to tell Jake. And I'd never admit it but I kind of wanted to kiss Edward. I'd never kissed a guy that gorgeous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Bella. It's up to you," Edward said calmly. Then his lips pulled into that gorgeous crooked smile and my mind was made up.

"Okay," I said finally. "I'll do it." I walked over to Edward and sat next to him. I closed my eyes as he leaned in toward me…

_A/N: Cliffy yay! Please, review they make me happy! And thanks to k__aylee1038 for telling me people don't stare so much in big schools, I live in a small town so I didn't know that. REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_I closed my eyes as he leaned in toward me…_

I felt his breath softly on my lips the moment before he pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft; the kiss was so sweet and sugary, like melting chocolate. I felt a zap of electricity, going from my lips and spreading across my body, to my fingertips and the bottom of my toes. He was barely pressing his lips to mine, just ever so lightly, tenderly, but I could feel the passion underneath them. He kissed me for a total of three seconds, maybe four, but it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of pure and utter bliss, of fireworks and electricity, of passion and tenderness. When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed, a second longer, savoring the way his lips felt on mine, the taste, the silky smoothness.

"See?" Alice's voice caused my eyes to burst open and I came back to reality. "That wasn't so bad. Jacob wouldn't care."

Everything came to a screeching halt.

Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. My mind was trying to understand why I kept thinking that. All it wanted was Edward, Edward, Edward. Edward's lips, his crooked smile, his velvet voice, his perfect bronze hair and body.

No, no, no, I thought to myself. Jacob is your boyfriend. You love _Jacob_.

"Earth to Bella? Are you with us?" Alice's hand snapped in front of me. I jumped.

"What? Yeah. Sorry I zoned out there," I said breathily. Alice was giving me a triumphant smile. She knew I had felt something in that kiss and she was happy about it. But I wasn't. I had Jacob. He was all I needed, all I wanted. _Except Edward,_ a small voice in the back of my head whispered. No, no, no, I argued with myself. Honestly, if people could read my mind they would think I was a psychopath.

"Alright Bella it's your turn now. You get to pick someone to do a truth or a dare," Alice explained slowly. She must have realized I was still slightly out of it.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked her instantly. She smirked.

"Dare."

"Alice what's your favorite outfit?" I asked suddenly. She looked surprised, but not yet suspicious.

"My silver mini dress," she replied instantly.

"Is this the same silver mini dress she got arrested for?" I asked, turning to Edward. Everyone burst out laughing and Alice blushed.

"That lady was being overly dramatic. I didn't even touch her. I just grabbed the dress," Alice defended herself instantly.

"Alice you broke her finger," Emmett reminded her. Everyone laughed again.

"She's a wimp," Alice muttered. "But what does it matter. Get back to the dare!"

"Okay. Can you go get the dress for me Alice?" I asked in my sweetest, most deadly voice.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes finally narrowing in suspicion.

"Just go," I said. She stared at me for a second, biting her lip. Then she went upstairs to get the dress.

"What're you gonna make her do?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"You'll see," I sang. We all waited in silence until Alice came back downstairs, holding the silver mini dress in her hands.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you please go get me some scissors?" Alice's eyes widened in horror.

"No! You can't! I went to jail for this dress!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm not going to destroy it," I said calmly. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You are." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Come on Bella! I'm sorry I made you kiss Edward! But you can't deny you didn't like it and from the look on Edward's face so did he!" she shrieked again. I blushed a deep red.

"Nope. No turning back Alice. Your dare is to cut up your dress," I said. She looked ready to cry.

"Please Bella," she pleaded, her voice full of fury and sadness. I sighed.

"Fine. But the only way you don't cut up that dress is if I get to pick your outfit tomorrow and you have to wear it no matter what," I said. I was honestly afraid Alice would murder me if I made her cut up that dress.

"Deal. Thanks Bella!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Your turn again Alice," I reminded her.

"Okay. Edward truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth. I'm too scared to see what you would dare me to do," he replied warily. Alice's grin grew. She clearly wanted him to say truth. Edward gulped audibly.

"Okay Edward. Is Bella a good kisser?" she asked. He sighed, glancing at me nervously. I bit my lip, kind of wanting to hear the answer but also not wanting to. What if he said no?

"Yes," he answered.

"How good?"

"I thought it was one question per truth?" Alice made a face.

"Just answer the question Edward."

"Fine. She was very good," he replied. Alice smirked. I blushed. I wondered if he was being truthful or if he was just trying not to hurt my feelings.

"The best you've ever kissed?" she asked.

"Alice," Edward groaned.

"Please? Last one, I promise." She smiled angelically at him.

"Yes, she was," he finally answered. He was staring at his hands, avoiding eye contact. I blushed but couldn't help feeling a bit smug. I was the best kiss Edward ever had.

"Really?" I found myself asking. He looked up at me and I realized I had spoken out loud. I blushed again.

"Yes, really," he said with a smirk. Alice's grin widened.

"Thanks," I said mumbled. I was still blushing and he grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"Well, it's the truth." It was then that I realized everyone was staring at us, there heads alternating between my face and Edward's.

"Okay, it's Edward's turn now," I said quickly.

"Yes it is," he agreed. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on baby!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Emmett, I dare you to skinny dip in the old lady next door's house," Edward announced. The room erupted in laughter.

"What if she's home?" Emmett asked. It was funny to see confident, joking Emmett sweat for a change.

"Oh well," Edward replied with a wicked grin. "And we'll all be watching to make sure you do it. And you have to swim at least three laps around the pool."

"Fine," Emmett agreed angrily. All of us stood up, laughing. We crossed the lawn and hopped the fence into their neighbors yard. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I all hid in her huge bushes while Emmett ran over to the pool and began stripping off his clothing. I closed my eyes until I heard the splash that confirmed that Emmett was in the pool. Edward was laughing hysterically next to me and I saw a frantic Emmett swimming around the pool as fast as he could go. He was on his third and final lap when the old lady next door came outside. She froze when she saw Emmett and Emmett froze upon seeing her. We all watched, shaking in silent laughter, as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Young man why are you naked in my pool?" the old lady screamed. Which of course sent all of us bursting into even more hysterical laughter. I was clutching my side, one hand holding onto Edward's shoulder for support. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. We all watched as Emmett jumped out of the pool and grabbed his clothes, sprinting back to the Cullen's house. The old lady chased after him as fast as her cane would allow her and even threw one of her pink bunny slippers at him. I could hardly stand I was laughing so hard so Edward wrapped an arm around me and helped me to the house. Although I'd never tell Alice, I liked the way his cool skin felt against mine.

"Okay, it's my turn now," Emmett said angrily when we all reached the basement, still laughing. He had pulled on his clothes and they were all dripping wet. "Rose, truth or dare?" he asked.

"D-dare," Rosalie chocked out through her laughter.

"I dare you to dye your hair pink and run down the street in a black leather outfit yelling 'rock on' at the top of your lungs!" Emmett announced. Rosalie stopped laughing and looked ready to strangle Emmett and the rest of us just laughed harder. I thought my stomach might burst it was aching from so hard from the laughter.

"Fine but it's washable dye," Rosalie muttered. For some odd reason Alice happened to have pink hair dye in her room and Rosalie already had black leather pants and a red leather tube top. I decided not to ask. She got dressed in the skintight outfit, which of course looked amazing on her flawless body and Alice poured the hair dye on her head, rubbing it into her scalp. It turned Rosalie's normally blonde hair into a hot pink color. We all walked outside and Rosalie glared at Emmett who grinned back guiltily. Then she took off at a run.

"Rock on!" she shouted as she ran, holding her fist up and making one of those rock and roll hand gestures. Anyone who was out on the street turned to stare. "Rock on! Rock on!" She continued shouting until she reached the Cullen house again, breathless and pissed. All of us eventually stopped laughing under her intense glare.

"Well since Jasper is the only one left it's your turn. Truth or dare?" she asked her brother.

"Dare," Jasper answered instantly.

"Since I know how much you hate mayonnaise." Jasper's face paled at the mention of the word. "I dare you to eat an entire bottle of it." Jasper almost gagged. The rest of us laughed, Alice was clutching her side. Clearly Jasper had had an experience with mayonnaise that I was unaware of.

"I've got some in the fridge!" Alice called, running upstairs to grab it.

"I thought you loved me!" Jasper shouted at her. You could hear her bell-like laugh from downstairs. When she reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, she was holding a jumbo-sized bottle of mayonnaise.

"I do," she replied. "But this is too good to pass up." She handed him the bottle. Jasper groaned when he opened the top, wrinkling his nose to the smell. He then proceeded to tip it upside and squirt a huge glob into his mouth. He swallowed and shuddered while the rest of us laughed. When he finished the whole bottle he was looking green.

"He's gonna blow!" Emmett yelled. All of us ran as Jasper spewed into a trashcan. The smell was enough to make me gag and the rest of them look sick.

"Alright, party's over!" Alice cried, pinching her nose. I agreed instantly. It was around seven and I walked home with a pissed off Rosalie and a still green Jasper.

"Bye guys!" I called when I reached my house. Jasper waved half-heartedly, looking like he was about to puke again and Rosalie just stalked inside to shower. I walked inside, chortling, and saw Renee sitting at the table, crying. I ran over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked instantly, wrapping an arm around her, holding her close.

"Oh honey. They want me to pull the plug on Phil. I don't know if I can do that," she sobbed. "I don't want him to die. But he's not living how he is now. And I know he wouldn't want to live like this, like a vegetable." I felt so sorry for my poor, child-like mother. She never had to make a decision like this in her life, and now here it was, right in her face.

"Why don't you give it a week or so? See how he's doing? Then you can decide," I suggest softly.

"That's a good idea Bella. Thank you honey. I'm going to go take a shower. I love you sweetie." She kissed the top of my head and went upstairs to shower. I knew it was probably an excuse for her to cry in private but I let her go. I felt awful. I walked outside and sat on our front porch. We had a little bench swing out there and I plopped myself on it, crying a bit, for Phil and my mother. After a few minutes Edward came out of his house and saw me. He waved and I waved back sadly. He could tell something was wrong. He ran up to me.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked. "Is it Phil?" He sat down next to me, looking like he wanted to comfort me but not sure how. I nodded slowly.

"It's more Renee I guess," I admitted. I had never really gone into detail about this with anyone. Not even Jacob. But I found the words pouring out to Edward. "It's just Renee has always been so child-like, so carefree and innocent and young at heart. Phil was perfect for her, their personalities just clicked. And Renee loved him so much and she has to choose if she wants to pull the plug or not. My mother had never had to make such a serious decision before, and I'm so worried about her. She's just so stressed out and so upset. I've never seen her like this. I just don't w-want her t-to lose her h-happiness." Sobs were rattling through my chest now and I couldn't speak anymore. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against his chest. I leaned into him, still sobbing. I breathed in the smell of him, sweet and sugary and delicious, unlike anything else I'd ever smelt. One hand was stroking my hair while he whispered comforting nothings into my ear, wiping the tears from my eyes with his long fingers. After a few minutes I managed to calm down and I lifted my head off his chest.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked, his voice troubled, his eyes concerned.

"Yeah," I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying. "I'm fine. Thanks for that Edward. I just…needed to tell someone." He smiled his crooked grin.

"Anytime Bella. I'd better get home, I was only supposed to be putting the trash out," he said and I giggled a bit.

"Thanks again Edward."

"No problem Bella." He reached out and squeezed my hand once before turning around and heading back to his house. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, same time as today!" he called.

"Okay!" I yelled back. He turned and waved when he reached the door and I waved back. I turned back into my house, to check on  
Renee and call Jacob. I was surprised when I realized I had only known

Edward for a total of twenty-four hours. It felt like a lifetime, I was already so comfortable around him. As I climbed upstairs to my room, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Edward Cullen was going to make my life that much better.

_A/N: Please review! I hope your liking this story, I can barely write fast enough, I've been wanting to post like five chapters a night but I'm holding back, to just one per night. I hope you liked the truth or dare! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I hurried up the stairs and stood outside of Renee's room, listening quietly. I could hear her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. I walked to my room, pulling out my cell phone as I went, dialing Jacob's number. I decided I should tell Jacob about our truth or dare game. If he asked what my dare was, I wouldn't lie. Well I would lie, just a bit. If he asked, I wouldn't tell him that the kiss was amazing, spectacular, everything I could've hoped for. I'm sure that would go over well.

"Hey baby," he answered.

"Hey Jake," I replied, happy to hear his voice again.

"How was the Cullen's?" he asked, his voice just a tad sarcastic, something I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know him so well.

"It was a lot of fun. We played truth or dare. Emmett had to skinny dip in the neighbor's pool and she caught him it was so funny!" I said, laughing at the memory.

"What was everyone else's dares?" he asked. He didn't sound suspicious. Yet.

"Jasper had to eat mayonnaise, which I guess he despises. He threw up afterwards. Rosalie had to run down the street in a leather outfit yelling rock on. And Alice has to let me pick her outfit to school tomorrow, no matter what," I said, purposely not saying Edward's or mine.

"What was yours?" Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Alice thought of it," I stalled.

"What was it?" Now he sounded slightly angry, suspicious.

"I had to." I took a deep breath. "Kiss Edward."

All I could hear was the faint static on the other end of the phone. I wasn't even aware that I was holding my breath.

"Jacob?" I said, my voice scared and low. "Are you still there?"

"You kissed him?" was his only response.

"Yes."

"How was it?" His tone was mocking, furious.

"It was…like kissing my grandmother," I lied quickly. "Meaningless."

"Huh." I held my breath again, waiting for him to speak. "Why didn't you just say no?"

"I tried to," I said, glad I could be honest now. "But Alice was determined."

"You could've tried harder Bella," he said, his voice grave.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. "It was just for a stupid game. Meaningless."

"Whatever Bella." His voice was distant, cold.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You expect my girlfriend, my love, to tell me she kissed another guy and me to be okay with it?"

"It was meaningless Jake, really," I pleaded desperately.

"I need to think about this Bella. I don't know."

"I barely even know him Jacob. I wouldn't have done it if Alice hadn't forced me to."

"What was Edward's dare?" he asked suddenly.

"He didn't do dare. He did truth," I said.

"And?"

"Alice…asked him if…I was a good kisser," I said slowly.

"And what was his response?" His voice was oddly formal.

"He said…yes."

"Anything else?"

"No," I lied quickly. I mean the rest was just gory details, nothing Jacob really _needed_ to know.

"Tell me the truth Bella?" I sighed. At least he saw through this lie, not the last one.

"Well she asked if I was the best kiss he ever had and he said yes but he was probably lying to make me feel better," I said in a rush. There was silence, nothing but the sound of his steady breathing. In and out, in and out.

"Jake, those feelings are not mutual," I said. And as much as I wanted it to be true, I had that, butterflies-in-your-stomach, queasy feeling you get when you lie.

"I have to go Bella," Jacob said, his voice cold and angry.

"Please, Jake. I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Bye Bells."

"I love you," I blurted, right before the line went dead. He didn't answer. I curled up in my bed and looked at the clock. It was only eight. I was settling in for a good crying jag when the doorbell rang from downstairs. I ran to the door, not wanting to wake Renee, holding back my tears. To my intense surprise, it was Rosalie. I mean, I knew Rosalie didn't hate me but we hadn't really talked. But she was smiling at my door, her convertible parked outside.

"Come on Bella," she said cheerily- the opposite of how I was feeling. "We're going shopping."

"Why?" I asked, baffled.

"We have to pick out Alice's outfit for tomorrow," she said. "Duh."

"Oh right. Can you go without me Rose? I'm not feeling so great," I lied, faking a cough.

"No. It was your dare, you have to have a say," she said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed, admitting defeat. I wrote a quick note to Renee, telling her where I'd be and headed outside with Rosalie. I climbed into the passenger seat of her convertible and she sped away, going at least sixty on a thirty mile per hour street.

"So I was thinking we'd hit up Marshall's," Rosalie said. "They usually have some tacky shit there and Alice hates cheap and tacky." I nodded. Rosalie peeked at me before turning back to the road. She sighed. "Alright. What's up?"

"Nothing," I answered too quickly.

"Bella, please. You're an awful liar. Is this about Edward?" she asked.

"Well…sort of," I said.

"Continue."

"I told my boyfriend I kissed Edward," I admitted in a whisper. Rosalie sighed.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" she asked, sounding exasperated, like my mistakes were causing her pain.

"Well I couldn't just lie about it. Like you said, I'm an awful liar. Now he's pissed," I said.

"I think Edward likes you," Rosalie announced. "And I don't know much about this boyfriend but so far the only things I've heard is him getting angry and or jealous about Edward." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, like the choice was obvious.

"Jacob is a really great guy. Yeah he gets jealous but…what guy doesn't?" I said, feeling the need to defend Jacob, even though she had hit him dead on.

"I guess guys do get jealous, but this afternoon you were just going to a girlfriends house. So this girl happened to have two brothers, so what? It's not a big deal," she said.

"It turned out to be a big deal I guess. I kissed another guy." An amazing, beautiful guy. A perfect kiss, I sighed to myself.

"It was good kiss though, you've got to admit it."

"Rosalie. I love Jacob." We pulled into the parking lot at Marshall's.

"I'm not saying you don't. But just answer me this. Did you feel anything, any sort of spark or passion when you were kissing Edward? Something that just felt right?" She was giving me a look that told me she already knew the answer and I knew lying was futile.

"Yes."

"See? And I know Edward likes you. I mean just the way he looks at you." She snorted suddenly. "You should've seen your face after that kiss. You looked like you were on cloud nine." We hopped out of the car and headed inside, straight to the clearance racks, looking at tacky, disgusting clothes for Alice.

"It was a good kiss, I won't deny that. But my kisses with Jake are just as good," I defended myself. Yeah right, I thought.

"Please," Rosalie scoffed. "I doubt anything can be as good as kissing Edward. Except kissing Emmett." She smiled.

"How long have you and Emmett been dating?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Since we were sophomores," she answered. As we were pawing through the clothes she gave me a pretty detailed description of her and Emmett's…love. I was nauseated. At the end of the night, we found a pair of hot pink pants with black zebra stripes (_A/N: I actually saw pants like this in Marshall's once. They were hideous.) _They were stretchy, and looked like they would rip if they caught on anything. And we paired it with a puke green short, with bright orange swirls. The shirt had awkward cut offs right at the boobs and belly button so we bought an aqua blue bra to stick under it. We paired it all with a huge pair of what could only be described as clown shoes. I gave Rosalie permission to do Alice's hair and make-up. I thought Rosalie had forgotten all about me and Edward but she stopped me as I walked up to my house.

"Don't forget what I said about Edward! He really could use someone like you in his life!" She waved and pulled into her driveway, right next door. I sighed and went upstairs to my room, taking Alice's bag of clothes with me. I realized I had left my cell phone home and I had a voicemail from Jacob. I dialed my own number, fingers trembling slightly, to listen.

"Hey Bella it's Jacob. I just wanted to let you know I…don't really know what to think about this. I do love you Bells and I want us to work through this but if that's going to happen we need to make sure both of us are completely faithful. Even if we're playing games. Call me back later. I love you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. He had said he loved me, he wanted us to work it out. I could live with that. I crawled into bed, setting my alarm for a half hour early, so I could be ready for Alice.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up and I jumped out of bed, excited already. I couldn't wait to see Alice's face when I showed her this. I didn't bother changing out of my pajama's since I was only going across the street. So I hurried across in my silk shorts and Victoria's secret tank top. I knocked on the door, feeling kind of bad for coming over so early. Just when I had decided to run home and pretend I never knocked, someone opened the door.

"Bella?" It was Edward. He was wearing just a pair of shorts. I couldn't help but look at his six-pack, sculpted abs, his muscular thighs and calves, his strong arms and chest. I knew I was staring. But I couldn't look away. Finally I was able to lift my head to see his face. He looked adorable. His hair was messy, sticking out in every direction. His eyes were kind of red and he was yawning- one muscular arm reached up to cover his mouth. "What're you doing here?" I saw his eyes glance quickly up and down my body and he grinned. It was then that I realized that I was still in my pajamas. I had forgotten that Edward and Alice lived together.

"Bella?" This time it was Emmett. He was standing in a pair of boxer's with Christmas trees on them. His body was even more muscular than Edward's. His eyes raked over my outfit. "Nice PJ's Bella," he snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is there a reason you're here so early?" Edward asked.

"I'm here to give Alice her outfit for school. Rosalie should be here in a few minutes," I said, finally getting my speech back.

"Oh. Alice is sleeping still," he said.

"Rose told me she wakes up in like ten minutes right? We'll be waiting," I said, a smirk on my face. Edward stepped back, letting me inside. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Carlisle was dressed in his doctor's outfit and Esme was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh hello Bella," Esme said in surprise. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm actually here to see Alice. I got to choose wait she wears to school today and I wanted to make sure she got it."

"Edward, why don't you show Bella to Alice's room?" Esme suggested. There was another knock on the door and Rosalie came in, already dressed in a denim mini skirt and a polo.

"Nice PJ's Bella," she said, laughing.

"Well not all of us can look so perfect so early," I retorted. She laughed again.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Rosalie led the way upstairs, Edward and I following behind her. Every once in a while I could feel Edward's eyes on my body, which just made me self-conscious of my too short shorts and too low tank top. We all walked into Alice's room, where she was sleeping, one arm dangling off the edge of the bed.

"On three," I whispered to Rosalie. She nodded. Edward was watching from the doorway. "One. Two. Three!"

"WAKE UP ALICE!" we both shouted, as loud as we could. Alice jumped up and screamed before placing a hand over her heart and breathing deeply. We laughed.

"You guys scared the _shit_ out of me," she complained.

"I've got your outfit for today," I said in a menacing voice. Alice paled. "And Rosalie has kindly agreed to do your hair and make-up."

"No, please, no!" she begged.

"It's not working this time. Let's show her Rose!" Rosalie laughed evilly.

"Today Miss Alice Cullen will be showing off the latest in Marshall's fashions. She will be sporting a pair of hot pink, zebra striped pants." She pulled the pants out of the bag and Alice's jaw dropped. I looked away for a second. The color was so bright, it honestly hurt my eyes. "And for a top Miss Cullen will be wearing this lovely puke green and orange shirt! With lovely holes in the breast are." She pulled out the top. I was shaking with laughter and I could hear Edward laughing behind me. "And to top it all of these clown shoes and aqua blue bra!" She pulled the rest out of the bag.

"Of course you two become best friends when it comes to torturing me," Alice muttered angrily.

"Get dressed Alice!" I sang. "It's time to get ready for school."

"Fine. But are you wearing that to school Bella, I didn't realize it was pajama day," she teased. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Although you do look sexy. Right Edward?" She winked at him and he sighed.

"Right Alice," he agreed. I felt a thrill go up my spine and quickly shoved it back down. He was just agreeing with Alice, you don't really look sexy, I reminded myself.

"Can I please, oh please, pick your outfit today Bella? I mean if I'm wearing something hideous you should wear something adorable to make you look even better in comparison," she begged.

"Well since I don't have any clothes with me fine. But I get veto power." She clapped her hands together.

"Yay! I have the perfect dress!" she shrieked. Then she turned to Edward. "Out!"

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Bella has to change. I know you'd like to see that but not today." She laughed as Edward shook his head, storming out of the room.

"Thanks Alice," I muttered sarcastically. She ran to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was white and had a light blue bow just under the chest. I pulled it on. Alice clapped again. It fell to about halfway down my thigh, and the neckline was conservative, but had just the right amount of cleavage. It hugged my curves but also covered up what needed to be covered up. I love it.

"You look beautiful Bella," Alice sighed. I smiled. "Rosalie can do your hair and make-up too!"

"After she does yours," I reminded her. Alice's face fell.

"Oh right," she muttered.

"Speaking of," Rosalie said. "Get dressed Alice." Alice pouted as she pulled on the outfit. The pants hung loose on her , and the shirt left an inch of skin between her stomach and the pants. The colors clashed horribly and made your eyes hurt when you looked at them. Rosalie sat us both down and went to work on our hair and make-up. I watched as she applied neon blue lipstick to Alice, puke green eye shadow and orange blush.

"Look on the bright side Alice," I said when she was staring at her reflection in horror. "At least your make-up matches your outfit." She glared at me. Rosalie then grabbed a bottle of hair gel and proceeded to use to whole thing to spike Alice's hair into a half afro half mohawk. Then Rosalie quickly did my hair and make-up.

"There," she said, rubbing her finger over my eyelid, rubbing one last thing in. "Perfect." I glanced nervously in the mirror, and to my intense surprise, I liked what I saw. My hair fell in loose waves down my back. My make-up was done subtly, but enough that it enhanced my features. My normally pale skin seemed to be glowing.

"Wow," I said. "Thanks Rosalie. Thanks Alice." They grinned proudly. But once I looked at Alice I burst into laughter. She looked even more like a clown with that big, goofy grin on her face. She frowned at me and I stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"All right you guys we're going to be late if you don't-" Edward came into the room and stopped short, staring at Alice.

"Don't. Say. Anything," she spat. Edward seemed to be fighting back laughter. Alice brushed by him and down the stairs, storming out to the car. Rosalie followed behind her, chortling. When I looked back at Edward I noticed his eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" I said self-consciously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella," he said. "You look beautiful."

_A/N: Okay, so not my best but I'm thinking about putting the next chapter in Edward's point of view. That way you guys could get a look at what he's thinking. But then again, I might want to wait till later to tell you guys what he's thinking. And if I do the next chapter in Edward's POV it will probably be shorter than the previous chapters, since I don't want to give too much away. But this chapter is the longest so far, so it makes up for it ) Review; give me your opinions, comments, questions, whatever as long as you REVIEW!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward's POV

"Bella," I said. "You look beautiful." And it was so true. She looked magnificent. The dress fit her body perfectly, hugging her curves, and her face seemed to sparkle. She blushed at my comment.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her cheeks flaming up. I had a strong and sudden urge to rub her cheek but I held myself back.

"Um, we should go," I said quickly. She nodded, not meeting my eye and hurried downstairs. I quickly followed. Rosalie and Emmett were pulling out of the driveway in Rosalie's flashy red convertible. Bella was running across the street to her house to grab her bag probably and Alice was standing by the door, her hands on her hips, a smug smile on her face.

"You know, I can't take you seriously when you look like that Alice," I said with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella looks nice, doesn't she?" she said slowly.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound indifferent. And failing miserably.

"You like her," Alice sang.

"Alice she has a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"That can be taken care of," she said, waving one of her hands in a no-big-deal kind of way. "And you didn't even deny it!"

"Alice," I sighed. "I do like Bella. As a friend. We're just friends." I frowned at how much these words hurt me. But I can't like Bella, I reminded myself. She has a boyfriend, who she clearly loves. I was surprised by how much that hurt and angered me as well.

"Just friends for now," Alice corrected me. But then Bella was coming back, holding her schoolbag, stumbling over something in the sidewalk. I chuckled. I sauntered to the car, knowing Alice was behind me and Bella was hurrying. I was confused when Alice slid into the backseat.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'd like to sit in the back with Jasper today," she said calmly. I rolled my eyes. Bella opened the back door and looked at Alice, confused.

"What're you doing Alice?" Bella asked, almost the exact way I did. I smiled to myself.

"I'm sitting in the back with Jasper. You can ride shotgun," she said, a small smirk on her face. She winked at Bella who blushed profusely. What was that all about? Just then Edward came running out of the Hale's house and slid himself into the backseat beside Alice. Bella reached the front door and climbed in next to me. I noticed, and then made a point not to notice, how her dress slid up a bit, showing some of her long, beautiful legs.

"So Bella Rosalie told me that you told Jacob what happened yesterday," Alice began. I stiffened. Had she told him everything? "How'd that go over?" I watched Bella's face carefully in the mirror. She snuck a glance at me and then sighed.

"Not so good," she admitted. "Jacob's kind of mad. I told him everything."

"Oh man. Did you tell him it was meaningless?" Alice wondered.

"Yeah. I felt bad lying to him but-" she stopped short, blushing again and taking a peek at me. Waves of happiness were rolling over me and I felt an involuntary smile spread across my face. She was lying? Did that mean…? No it couldn't she loved her boyfriend. But maybe…

"What Bella?" Alice asked, her voice smug. I knew she was thinking I told you so or something along those lines.

"N-nothing," she breathed quickly. "I haven't talked to him since last night. He was really mad. But he said he wants to try and work things out."

"Is that what you want Bella?" Alice asked, her usually chipper voice serious.

"Yes," she said, but it sounded more like a question. I couldn't ignore the thrill of joy that went coursing through my body at this point.

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice pressed.

"I don't know Alice, I just don't know!" she exclaimed. "I love Jacob! I love him so much!" Hot anger pulsed through my veins, wiping away the smile I hadn't even realized was there.

"But?" Alice continued

"But we're so far away. And he's always so jealous and suspicious! I don't know if I can deal with this anymore." She looked like she was about to cry and I wanted to reach over and hold her, comfort her. I settled for reaching over and squeezing her hand softly, giving her a warm smile. Her skin sent an electric zap through my body. I pulled my hand back, trying to focus on the road.

"Well Bella I can't help you there," Alice sighed. "You know what I want. But…this is all you. Listen to your heart."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said. And she truly did sound grateful. We pulled up in the school parking lot. I parked next to Rosalie's convertible, where Emmett and Rosalie were kissing in the front seat. I beeped and they both turned to look at us.

"Get a room!" Jasper called. I laughed and climbed out of the car. We were about fifteen minutes early and we usually just hung out. But Rosalie and Emmett didn't look like they were getting out of there car anytime soon and Alice and Jasper were already heading off to find someplace private. I was left standing, somewhat awkwardly, with Bella. Lauren walked by us then, sticking out her chest and licking her lips at me. I could've gagged. Bella took a small step closer to me and I saw she was glaring at Lauren. Could she be jealous? I wondered, a smile spreading across my lips. Lauren noticed and thought I was smiling at her. She took it as an invitation to strut over to us. I groaned, low enough so only Bella could hear.

"Hello Edward," she said in a pitiful attempt to be sexy.

"Hey Lauren," Bella chirped. She took another step closer to me. "Sorry we can't stay and chat but Edward and I have somewhere to be." She winked at Lauren. "Bye!" She took my hand and pulled me away. By the time we rounded the corner we were both bursting into giggles.

"That was awesome," I said. "Second time you've saved me from her."

"Well I couldn't help it. She's so annoying. And the way she looks at you." She shuddered.

"We should probably hide out here until the first bell rings," I suggested, silently thrilling at the idea. "To keep away from Lauren, I mean."

"And your other faithful admirers," Bella added. I frowned at her, confused. "Oh come on Edward, like you don't know the way girls look at you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward," she sighed. "Please. Girls here are constantly going crazy over you. I mean your gorgeous, friendly, sweet. What's not to like?" Her thoughts seemed to catch up with her and she blushed.

"I think you mixed me up with you," I told her. "All the guys here wanted you yesterday. You're beautiful, sweet, funny. What's not to like?" I repeated her words back to her. She smiled, blushing, but looking pleased.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked. _I can think of a few things,_ I thought to myself.

"Um, I don't care," I said too quickly.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"Do you…I mean, have you ever…been in love?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I told her truthfully. Sure I had had a few girlfriends, but I was never really in love. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean I know I love Jacob but…what if there's something different? A different kind of love? Something that could be better or worse?" She seemed to be having a lot of difficulty getting her thoughts into words.

"I think…there could be other kinds of love. Both better and worse. Like love for your family or love for your friends," I said slowly but she shook her head.

"That's not what I mean," she sighed. "Never mind. Let's talk about something else." I wanted to understand what she meant, I really did. But I could tell from the look in her eyes that she would say no more on the subject.

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know."

"I'd like to hear more about you," I said quietly. I wanted to hear _everything_ about you was more like it.

"Well…I moved to Forks when I was twelve, when Renee married Phil. I lived there for five years. I knew Jacob the whole time but we were just close friends for a while. We started going out when we turned sixteen. I had a best friend, Angela. But mostly it was me and Jacob. We restored some old motorcycles and he took me cliff diving once." She paused and made a face. "I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No, not at all," I said and it was true. Everything about her was just fascinating to me, for some unknown reason. "What else?"

"Um…I hate fishing. And I can't stand the smell of blood, it makes me faint. I hate sports, mostly because I'm so clumsy. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if Renee and Charlie never broke up. Or if I had stayed in Phoenix instead of going to Forks." She stopped then and looked like she was about to cry.

"You miss Forks, don't you?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she said, choking back her tears. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. Everywhere her skin touched mine burned like fire. "I'm sorry I just." She waved her hands in the air. I rubbed her arm softly, trying to soothe her. "Enough about me. Tell me about you," she finally said. I had no idea what to say.

"Well I moved to Phoenix when I was thirteen. Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie and Alice all became best friends instantly. I would hang out with Emmett and Jasper sometimes, but I never really fit in. And then Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper got together and I was always the odd man out."

"Not anymore though," Bella said. I looked at her questioning her with my eyes. "You have me. Now you won't be left out."

"Thanks Bella," I said. I was so grateful for this beautiful creature that happened upon my life. She was like a dream, an apparition. I still wasn't sure if she was real.

"We better get to class," she said, standing up suddenly. I realized the halls were empty, everyone was already inside.

"Wow you're right." I stood up too and headed to my first period class with Bella. We were about to head in opposite directions when her voice made me stop.

"Wait, Edward," she called. Her hand closed around my wrist and I felt like I had been struck by lightening. "Thanks. For everything I mean. You're a…you're really my best friend." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, savoring the way her body seemed to fit perfectly into mine. All too soon, she stepped away.

"Bye Bella," I said, my voice sounding dazed.

"Bye Edward." She squeezed my hand and turned around.

It was later that night that I realized it. I was lying in bed staring at my ceiling, thinking of all the time I had spent with Bella. From the first night when we had gone to her house and she was so shy and sweet. The next day at school when she saved me from Lauren, the way I had thrilled at her touch. When we kissed in the game of truth or dare. The way her lips had felt like silk against mine, the passion, the tenderness of that one, magical kiss. This morning when she came to my house in those tiny pajamas, the way she looked at my body and the way I looked at hers. When we had left and she looked dazzling in that dress. The car ride when she said she lied about our kiss being meaningless. And to just that morning when she had hugged me and told me I was her best friend.

It was then that I realized I had lied to Bella earlier when I said I had never been in love. I hadn't realized it then but I was most certainly in love.

I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I love hearing what you have to say about my writing. The next chapter will go back to Bella's POV but I wanted you to get a look into Edward's mind for a change. Review's welcome; opinions, comments, questions as long as you REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

As I lay awake in bed the next morning I couldn't help mulling over all the things that had happened yesterday. Like when I had slipped up in the car and said I'd lied about the kiss being meaningless. I know Alice saw through that but hopefully Edward didn't. Because, to be completely honest, I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward. And I wasn't sure how Edward felt about me. And when I started asking him about love, and if it's possible to have different loves for different people. At least I stopped that before I said too much. And when I'd told him he was my best friend. I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out, but I knew it was true. He must think I'm crazy.

Alice had already decided for me that she would pick my outfits for me everyday. So I headed to her house in the morning, in my pajamas again. Well really a cute t-shirt and shorts, but they were more conservative than yesterday's outfit. And I didn't want to look like a tramp in front of Edward. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter.

I jogged across the street in the early morning sunlight and the door was already open. Alice was standing just inside, beaming. I noticed she was wearing her favorite silver mini dress, her hair and make-up done perfectly. It was a little dressy for school but she must be trying to make up for yesterday. I smirked.

The previous day jaws had dropped when Alice walked by. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, had laughed at Alice's outfit. Honestly, they couldn't help it. It wasn't until third period and she punched Jessica Stanley in the nose for making fun of her hair, that everyone stopped teasing her. But everywhere we walked, laughter followed. Alice was ready to kill me by the end of the day. And Rosalie. But she got over that when I promised to be her Barbie from then on.

"Hey Bella!" she called happily as I ran up the stairs to the door. I stumbled a bit on the top step, but I caught myself on the screen door. Alice rolled her eyes. She thought my clumsiness was a tragic character flaw. I noticed she was holding a cute denim mini skirt and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Hey Alice," I replied.

"I picked out this skirt, because I think it will make your legs look longer and you have great legs. And this color blue goes wonderful with your skin," Alice began lecturing the moment I stepped inside.

"Okay, thanks Alice," I cut her off, grabbing the clothes from her.

"Would you like something to eat Bella?" Esme called from the kitchen. It was then that I realized I was starving.

"Sure, thanks Esme," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"No problem dear," she replied happily, walking into the other room. Esme was one of those sweet, caring people who got so much joy out of helping others. I already felt as comfortable around her as I did with my own mother. I grabbed a chocolate chip muffing and began eating it when Edward walked in. He was in just shorts again and I tried not to stare at his body but it was proving to be quite a challenge.

"Hey Bella," he yawned. I peeled my eyes away from his abs and looked at his face.

"Hi Edward," I replied. He took the seat next to me and grabbed a bagel.

"So is Alice dressing you this morning?" he asked.

"Looks like it. One of the prices to pay for making her wear that outfit to school yesterday." I lowered my voice to a whisper at the end. Alice was still touchy. Edward laughed.

"Oh you should've heard her when she got home," he chuckled, not bothering to keep his voice down. "I had to stop her from going to your house and cutting holes in the back of all your jeans!"

"No, I only _suggested_ that. I wasn't really planning on it," Alice said, suddenly reappearing in the doorway.

"Alice. I had to lock you in your room. And then you tried to make a chain of scarves to climb out," Edward reminded her slowly.

"Yeah but then I realized the scarves would've ripped. And anyways I didn't do anything so let's just drop it." She flashed Edward a beautiful but deadly smile and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Plus I only would've done that to get Bella to wear some of the cute clothes I give her. So it would've been for her benefit." I rolled my eyes at her. Then Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett, get down here!" Carlisle called upstairs. Emmett came pounding down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, waving at me. "Alice come join us please." Alice came over and sat down.

"We're having a family meeting," Esme announced. I didn't know if that meant I should leave or not. I was feeling really awkward.

"Should I go?" I asked timidly.

"No, no, you might as well hear this as well," Esme answered instantly. I calmed down and settled into my chair.

"Okay kids. Your mother and I are going away for the weekend. I have a meeting in Las Angeles, discussing new treatment methods for cancer and it's going to be all day Saturday. We both decided that we were going to leave on Friday and be back Sunday night, do some shopping and sight seeing." Carlisle paused here to give stern looks to Emmett and Alice, both of who had wide grins on their faces. "But that doesn't mean you can go wild here. We want you to be responsible okay?" All three kids nodded instantly.

"So you're leaving this weekend?" Alice confirmed. Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"But Bella will tell us if you try anything funny, won't you Bella?" Carlisle asked, with a joking smile on his face.

"Of course. I'll keep these crazy kids in line," I replied. Alice made a face.

"We don't mind if you have some friends sleepover or something but I don't want to come home and hear you had a crazy house party. Got that?" Carlisle said. Alice, Emmett and Edward nodded again.

"Bella will you sleepover this weekend?" Alice asked me immediately. I laughed.

"Sure Alice," I replied with a smile. She beamed.

"Okay. Now it's only Wednesday so don't get too excited yet Alice," Esme said with a laugh.

"Will do Mom. Now go get dressed Bella, it's time for school!"

All day at school Emmett and Alice were spreading the word about their parents being gone for the weekend. I could tell they were planning to have a "crazy house party" as Carlisle put it. And I had a feeling a house party thrown by the Cullen's was going to be quite the event.

That weekend came quickly enough. I spent my days with Alice and Edward and my nights talking to Jacob on the phone. We had made up, a few nights ago. He had called me and apologized.

"Listen Bella I'm sorry I overreacted to that before. I mean, I love you, I was just jealous and I shouldn't have gotten so mad," he had said.

"It's okay Jake. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Let's just, forget it ever happened okay?"

"You got it babe." I was so glad that we had finally made up.

It was Friday night and I was currently sitting in the Cullen's living room, where I had been spending most of my free time lately. Esme and Carlisle had all their bags packed and were on their way out. They kissed Edward, Emmett and Alice goodbye. Esme even kissed me goodbye too.

"Be good kids! Nothing too wild!" Esme called as the door shut behind them. The moment their car was gone Emmett let out a whoop of joy.

"This weekend couldn't have come fast enough!" he yelled excitedly. "I'm calling Rosalie. She can stay with me this weekend!" And he left the room to go call her.

"Oh, I'll call Jasper and he can stay with me too!" Alice squealed, running out of the room so it was just Edward and me.

"Where are Rose and Jasper going to sleep?" I asked him.

"In Emmett and Alice's beds," he replied calmly.

"Are they going to be…_loud_?" I asked softly. He laughed, realizing what I meant.

"Well Emmett and Rosalie might be but Alice and Jasper can usually keep it down," he replied with a smile. "Luckily my room is as far away from theirs as possible in the hallway. Carlisle and Esme's room is right between Alice's and Emmett's so that would be like being in the middle of all the action."

"Wait, so where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Edward thought about it for a moment.

"Well we don't have any guestrooms, since each of us has our own room. You could sleep in Carlisle and Esme's room," he suggested. I made a face at him.

"Yeah and be 'in the middle of the action'? No thanks," I replied, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"Well then…you could sleep on the couch. Or in my room," he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"I think I'll sleep in your room. If you don't mind," I said quickly.

"I don't mind. I can sleep on the floor, you can have the bed," he said quickly.

"No, no, I don't want to put you out. It's your house," I said. I didn't want to be a nuisance.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Bella," Edward said in a stern voice.

"Fine then we'll share the bed. We can each have our own half, it'll be fine," I said. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Unless you don't want to." I was mortified. Of course he didn't want me to sleep in the same bed as him. I began turning red.

"No, no, I don't mind at all." He said it with such honesty my cheeks cooled instantly. Just then Alice danced back into the room.

"Jasper is coming over!" she sang happily, excitedly.

"So is Rosalie!" Emmett called from the other room.

"So I figured we could all hang out and have fun!" Alice sang.

"I like the sound of that," I replied. The doorbell rang then and Rosalie and Jasper came inside.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Alice suggested excitedly.

"Drinking version?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course. Go grab the strawberry vodka I bought specifically for this weekend," Alice demanded. Rosalie grinned and ran to get it, Emmett following close behind. We all sat down at the dining room table. They came back, vodka and shot glasses in hand. I began to sweat a bit, getting nervous.

"Okay I know you're all going to make fun of me, but I've never gotten drunk before," I told them in a whisper. As expected, they all laughed, except Edward.

"Don't worry, we have," Alice said with a grin. "We won't let you do anything stupid."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. Edward must have sensed my discomfort cause he leaned down and whispered "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." I felt chills run down my spine when his lips brushed my ear. I nodded at him, not trusting myself to speak. The shot glasses were all filled and Alice slid one to each of us.

"Okay, so all you have to do is take a shot when you have done the thing that the person said okay?" Alice explained to me. I nodded.

"Bella you can go first," Rosalie suggested. "Just say something you have never done."

"Okay," I said. I started out with something easy. "Never have I ever had sex." Everyone took a shot, except Edward. He was smiling at me. I grinned back.

"You never had sex with Jacob, Bella?" Alice asked, refilling their shot glasses.

"No. Not that he didn't want to but…I wasn't really ready," I said. I noticed how Edward half smiled, half grimaced at this.

"And of course Edward's still our little virgin," Emmett mocked in a girly voice. Edward made a face at him.

"Okay, so who goes next?" I asked.

"Edward, since he's next to you," Alice explained. I nodded.

"Never have I ever…worn a skirt to school," he said, with a stern look at Emmett. I timidly drank my shot while Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all did too. I stared at Emmett, eyebrows raised.

"It was a dare okay?" he said angrily. Alice was next.

"Never have I ever kissed Edward," she sang, smiling at me. I sighed and drank another shot, feeling the dizziness slightly in my head. Jasper was next.

"Never have I ever kissed Bella," he said. Edward took a shot. Then it was Rosalie's turn.

"Never have I ever...had sex in Edward's Volvo," she snickered. Alice and Jasper gave Edward apologetic looks and took a shot each.

"What?" Edward burst. "When? Why?"

"It was a while ago. We were going through an…adventurous phase and we thought it would be fun," Alice explained timidly. Edward shuddered.

"Back or front seat?" he asked.

"Back."

"Ew!" I squealed. They all looked at me. "That means I have sat in the spot where they have done it!"

"You're sitting in a spot where we have done it right now, Bella," Alice said seriously. I jumped up and squealed.

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew!" I started wiping off the seat of my jeans, trying to wipe the germs off.

"Kidding Bella. Take a chill pill," Alice said with a laugh. I sank slowly back into my chair, blushing red.

"I'm disinfecting my car," Edward muttered, shaking his head.

"All right, my turn," Emmett announced. "Never have I ever been in a long distance relationship." I took a shot.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked. They all nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, never have I ever…kissed a member of the same gender." I watched in shock as Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then giggled, taking a shot.

"When?" I asked.

"It was a game of truth or dare," Alice explained. She shrugged. "Edward's turn."

"Never have I ever worn hot pink pants with zebra stripes to school," he said and Alice took a shot.

"Never have I ever offered to sleep in the same bed as Edward," she said, staring at me. I took a shot.

"Bella's a pimp!" Emmett shouted with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was starting to feel really dizzy from all the shots I'd had.

"Never have I ever worn an dress that Alice gave me to school," Jasper said. I took a shot again. They were all ganging up on me.

"Never have I ever come to the Cullen's every morning in my pajamas," Rosalie said. I drank again.

"Never have I ever had boobs," Emmett said and I drank along with Rosalie and Alice.

"Never have I ever…" I noticed my words were slightly slurred. I had never been drunk before and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. My head was a little foggy and the room was spinning a bit. "Kissed Japer or Emmett." Rosalie and Alice took shots.

"Never have I ever kissed Rosalie or Alice," Edward said. Emmett and Jasper took shots.

"Never have I ever kissed Jacob," Alice said. I drank. The game continued like that, with me drinking four times a round and Edward helping me get Alice and Rosalie to drink too. After a while, I was so dizzy and drunk I could barely talk anymore.

"Looks like she's done," Alice said, standing over me. For someone who had been drinking all night, she looked perfectly fine.

"Why don't you take her upstairs Edward?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm fine," I slurred. It sounded like mush.

"I've got her," Edward said. He had barely had to take any shots since everyone else was ganging up on me. I felt his strong arms lift me up, bridal style, and begin carrying me up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest, closing my eyes. I was exhausted and he smelled so good. I could feel him placing me on the bed and he turned to leave.

"Stay," I yelled. Or whispered, maybe. Everything sounded loud. Edward came over to me and sat on the bed. I pushed him back and he laid next to me. I snuggled into his side, needing the comfort. He wrapped one arm around me and rested my head on his shoulder, my body fitting perfectly against his.

"Bella," he sighed, stroking my hair.

"Edward," I replied. I could feel myself drifting off, my eyelids drooping. "Thank you for helping me Edward." I could barely understand myself, but Edward seemed to get it.

"Your welcome Bella," he said, still stroking my hair. I leaned up and stared into his eyes for a moment. They were smoldering, bright green, like emeralds. I leaned down slowly, and without thinking kissed his lips, gently, tenderly, softly. And for once I wasn't thinking of Jacob or the consequences of this kiss. I was only thinking of the feel of his lips on mine. Before he had time to react I pulled myself off of him.

"Goodnight Edward," I sighed. I could feel my eyes shut and I knew I was almost asleep. But I right as I drifted from reality, I thought I heard him say something that sounded like, "Goodnight my love."

_A/N: Okay I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure how well I did the drunk part because I've never been drunk so I don't know what it feels like. Also I must say I was so excited to find out that my story was added to a cutest human romances C2. That means so much to me! And thanks for all the reviews, I absolutely love them! Keep 'em coming. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes, a bitter taste in my mouth, my head pounding. I could feel a pair of strong arms holding me and at first I didn't realize whose they were. I didn't want to move so I snuggled into the warm arms. They were comfortable, and when their skin touched mine it sent sparks of electricity up and down my body. Then the previous night came flooding back to me. I shot up, which caused the room to spin and I groaned.

"Bella?" Edward sighed quietly. He was still half asleep.

"Edward," I groaned. My voice was raspy and sore. "I feel awful."

"That would be your first hangover," Edward said with a quiet chuckle. "I know it's awful." He sat up with me. I leaned into him and he rubbed my arm comfortingly. I looked down and saw I was in a pair of unfamiliar pajamas, silky shorts and a matching tank top, no doubt something of Alice's. I didn't remember changing so she must have had to change me. Oh man, what if Edward changed my clothes?! I groaned again.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Who changed me?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Alice." I sighed in relief.

"I'm thirsty," I realized suddenly. My mouth and throat were dry as a bone and I desperately wanted water. Edward stood up. And as I was about to get up with him, a flash of the previous night popped into my head.

I was lying in Edward's bed and he was holding me cautiously. I leaned up and kissed him, softly. Then I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. I gasped out loud.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked, hearing my gasp. He sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I noticed how comfortable I was with Edward's touch. It had been weeks before I even let Jacob kiss me.

"Did we…I mean did I…kiss you?" I whispered. Edward was no longer laughing. He looked wary and hesitant.

"Well…you were drunk…I knew you didn't mean anything by it," he said quickly.

"I'm so sorry," I said, hanging my head. I felt like I was about to cry, which was ridiculous.

"I didn't mind," he said. I looked up at him curiously. "I mean, I knew you didn't mean it so…" He looked uncomfortable, so I let it drop.

"Let's go downstairs. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Probably already eating. Let's go." He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and helped me up. When I stood, the room began to spin violently. I placed my arms on his shoulders for balance and closed my eyes. We stood there for a few seconds, his hands on my shoulders and mine on his, the sound of our breathing the only noise in the room. I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him then but I fought it.

"Jacob called last night," Edward whispered, finally breaking the silence. I groaned, opening my eyes. "I didn't answer it. I figured he'd be mad if I answered the phone." He flashed me the crooked grin that I loved.

"Thank you. I'll call him once I drink something." Edward chuckled lightly and began leading me down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen table everyone was already there. Alice and Rosalie looked perfect as usual, but there was a little weariness in their eyes that wasn't usually there. Emmett and Jasper looked dizzy and exhausted. None were feeling as good as Edward or as crappy as me.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward. You two sure slept in," Alice greeted us with a sparkle in her eye. Her voice was quiet but it gave me a pounding headache.

"You look like shit Bella," Rosalie commented.

"Thanks Rose," I snapped. She giggled.

"The first time is always the worst. It'll get better," Alice promised.

"I'm never drinking again," I said as Edward helped me settle at the table. I grabbed a water bottle and began chugging it.

"Until tonight," Alice corrected. "You can't not drink at a party."

"So what were you and Edward doing all morning in bed?" Rosalie asked suggestively.

"Oh you know us Rose. Just having loud, passionate sex," I deadpanned. Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well it's about time Edward got laid," Emmett joked. Edward shot him a look.

"Only in his dreams, right Edward?" Alice said with a wink. Edward blushed deeply then and I wondered what she knew that I didn't.

"Okay enough. I need something to eat. Like now," I said. Alice laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes. She grabbed me a bagel and tossed it to me. I took a huge bite.

"All right. It's time to start setting up for the party tonight," Alice announced excitedly. I stared at her.

"The party is not for another…" I glanced at my watch. It was eleven in the morning. "Nine hours. Why do we have to start getting ready now?"

"Because, good things take time," Rosalie sighed, as if this was oh so obvious.

"So Emmett, you can go buy beer and whatever else you want because you look the oldest," Alice instructed. Emmett nodded and went outside to go to the store, dragging Rosalie along with him. "I'll handle decorations and setting up with Jasper. And Edward and Bella can go to the store and buy snacks and cups and stuff."

"Can we get dressed first?" I asked in mock worry.

"No you have to go in your PJ's," Alice answered. She stuck her tongue out at me. "I laid out a comfortable outfit for you to go to the store in. But I have an adorable outfit planned for tonight!" she sang.

"Thanks Alice," I said dryly. She giggled. Edward helped me upstairs. I went into the bathroom to change and he stayed in his room. "Comfortable" in Alice's opinion, was skintight jeans and a low cut tank top, with flip-flops. I was hoping for sweats.

"Ready to go?" I asked, walking back into Edward's room. I stopped short when I saw he was on the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah it's tonight. Uh-huh. Yeah me too." He was half smiling. He held up a finger and mouthed that he'd be off in a minute. "Yeah. Okay. See you later. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one," he said, looking at the floor.

"Edward! What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I gave him a stern look and he sighed. "It's just this girl. Her name's Liz and she's new and coming to the party tonight. She's…taken a liking to me." I felt a surge of jealousy pulse through my veins. I didn't like this Liz girl, not at all. Who was she to come in here like she owned the place, to call Edward? Edward seemed confused, but slightly pleased, by my angry expression.

"Do you like her?" I asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"I don't really know," he said slowly, watching my reaction. I tried to keep my face blank.

"Oh. Well let's get to the store, Alice needs food for the party." My tone was sharper than I meant it to be. Edward followed behind me, looking shocked still, with a vague smile on his face. We didn't talk the whole ride there, the music was the only sound.

Why was I so jealous? I had absolutely no right to be jealous, I had no hold on Edward. I had Jacob. Edward should find a girl to date, to love, the way I loved Jacob. But I couldn't bite back the hatred I had for this Liz girl, even though I'd never met her. I can't be jealous, I repeated over and over. But I couldn't help it.

"Bella," Edward finally said, once we had been in the store for ten minutes. The cart was packed with plastic cups, chips and other stuff I couldn't really see. "What're you thinking about? You seem so focused."

"I was thinking about how I had absolutely no right to get jealous about Liz," I replied unthinkingly.

"You were jealous?" he asked incredulously. He had a smirk on his face.

"No," I lied instantly. His grin widened.

"You were, weren't you?" I shook my head. He laughed. "Don't worry Bella, I get jealous about Jacob. So we're even." I stared up at him.

"It just doesn't make sense though. I shouldn't be jealous," I whispered, my face a fire engine red.

"Best friends can get jealous right?" he reminded me.

"Right." That was all. I was mad someone else was trying to steal my best friend. Nothing more.

"All right, we've got everything. Let's go home," he said. He led me to the checkout counter. I saw the girl behind the counter watching him closely, but he didn't look up yet, as he was unpacking all of the groceries. She was pretty, with shoulder length honey blond hair and hazel eyes. Finally he looked up and the girl gave him a playful half smile.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey Liz," Edward answered. So this was Liz. I felt my eyes narrow and I crossed my arms across my check as I watched her.

"What're you doing?"

"Buying groceries, for the party tonight," Edward said.

"Is this Alice?" she asked politely, pointing to me. I snorted rudely and Liz looked hurt. Edward looked amused.

"No this is Bella. She's my best friend, right Bells?" It was the first time he had used that nickname for me. For some reason, I liked it a lot more when he said it than when Jacob did.

"Right Edward," I agreed. He held out his elbow and I hooked arms with him. I flashed Liz a _so there_ look. "Let's go. Or Alice will kill us." I smirked at Liz.

"See you later," she said, watching me with a hurt expression.

"Bye-bye Liz!" I called. Edward was pushing the cart and laughing.

"When you said you were jealous, you really were jealous," he noted, still laughing. I turned red, of course. The ride home was mostly silent, unless Edward or I was singing along to the radio. When we got back we started bringing in the groceries. The moment Emmett answered the door, I nearly dropped all the bags to the floor.

Alice had transformed her house completely. I noticed that all expensive pictures, electronics and anything else breakable had been removed from the bottom floor. There was a long table with piles of beer, vodka, wine coolers, Mike's Hard Lemonade, and every other type of liquor imaginable. There were also big plastic bowls laid out for chips and a big space for cups. The walls were covered with posters of bands and celebrities, pictures of the Cullen's and their friends at school, like a giant collage. Flashing lights were coming from the ceiling, lighting everything in red, purple, blue, green and back to red. The sound system was blasting top twenty hits.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice yelled, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a short black dress and strappy high heels.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

"Okay so it's three right now, go get dressed and wait for me and Rosalie to do your hair and make-up," Alice instructed. Then she turned to Edward. "Finish bringing in all the groceries, Jasper will know where to put them." She saw me standing in the doorway still and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the groceries from my hands and pushed my upstairs. When I got into Alice's room, I noticed first how pink it was. The bed had a pink bedspread and canopy, the walls were pink, the rug was white. It looked adorable, like a fairy tale princess room. But the walls were plastered with pictures from every magazine. I noticed models, fashion designers, celebrities, sports stars, bands, everyone imaginable. Rosalie was sitting on the bed, running a flat iron through her hair. She noticed my fascination.

"Yeah Alice is a bit of a fashionista, in case you didn't already get that," Rosalie snorted. "Her dream is to become a famous fashion designer. Your dress is over there." It was a deep royal blue, short with a round neckline. There was a bow on the shoulder of one of the straps. Alice had paired it with a pair of blue flats. I grabbed them and went into the bathroom to change. It looked good on me, I had to admit. The neckline was conservative and classy, but it was tight enough that it didn't erase my bust. It was flowy over my stomach, and made me look taller. I loved it. When I came out of the bathroom, Rosalie was leaning in close to the mirror, putting on eyeliner. Alice was waiting for me.

"Oh you look so cute!" she squealed. "Sit, sit, sit!" She grabbed me and shoved me down on the little stool in front of her vanity mirror. She started to curl my hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rosalie yelled. She was sitting on the bed, reading a fashion magazine. Edward came walking in.

"Alice where should I put the-" he stopped suddenly, frozen in the doorway. His eyes were right on me.

"What?" I asked instantly. I had a strange sense of deja vu.

"You look awesome Bella," he answered instantly. "I really like that color on you." I blushed and smiled, pleased.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He smiled my favorite lopsided grin.

"What do you need Edward?" Alice asked. Her tone was frustrated but she had a smile on her face.

"Where should I put the extra chips?" he asked. He was still watching me and I couldn't look away from him.

"In the linen closet, there's no room anywhere else," Alice answered. She was looking skeptically between me and Edward. I lowered my eyes.

"Thanks." He slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Alice was beaming at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You and my brother are _so_ in love," she sang.

"Are not," I said instantly. Rosalie snorted.

"Please," she said. "The way you two look at each other? I'm surprised he didn't jump you when he got in here."

"No we're just friends. You know I have Jacob," I said. I was turning red again.

"Jacob schmacob," Alice said. "He's in Forks. Edward is here. And you two are totally in love. It's so obvious."

"Alice," I groaned.

"What? Don't pretend like you don't like him," she scoffed.

"I do like him. As a _friend_."

"As a friend _for now_," Alice corrected. "Just for now."

People started arriving promptly at eight o'clock. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing. I hadn't had much to drink, just one beer, because I was still a little out of it from the night before. But everyone was having a great time. Alice was mingling and dancing with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were making out in a corner. Edward was staying mostly with me, just talking and people watching. Alice ran up to us and tossed her arms around my shoulders.

"You've got to come dance Bella!" she called.

"I don't have anyone to dance with Alice," I said gratefully.

"Nonsense. Edward will dance with you, won't you Edward?" She turned to him and pinched his arm.

"Ow! Yeah, sure," he said. Alice cheered and led us both onto the dance floor. I shrugged and Edward gave me a what-can-you-do look. I put on arm on his shoulder and we both began to sway to the music. A few people jostled me from behind, pushing me closer to Edward, not that I minded. Our bodies were pressed together by the crowd of people and Edward was grinning at me.

"Come dance with me Eddiekins!" a drunk voice called. We turned to see Lauren, in a tiny dress that was more like a shirt, dancing drunkenly behind us. She tossed her arms around Edward's neck and started shaking her hips back and forth.

"First off, don't call me that," Edward said. He grabbed Lauren's arms and lowered them to her sides, off of his shoulders. "And second, don't touch me. Please."

"Oh come on baby, you know you want it," she said. And then she proceeded to growl. I am not kidding. She was growling and waving her hand at him like a cat. Edward's jaw dropped in surprise and I burst out laughing. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him into the mostly empty kitchen, glad to have an excuse to stop dancing, even if it was with him. There was a game off quarters being played on the table, but not that many people. Edward and I could hardly stand we were laughing so hard. I watched Lauren make her way onto the dance floor where she spilled beer all over Mike Newton, which sent us into another round of hysterics. I sat myself on the kitchen counter and Edward stood next to me, our faces level.

"She is so delusional," he muttered.

"Oh come on Eddiekins you don't think she's a hottie," I teased, lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Not at all. Yuck." He made a face and we both laughed again. Edward reached up and tucked a loose curl behind my ear. With anyone else, it would've been awkward. But with him, it just felt right.

"Bella," he sighed suddenly. He began leaning towards me, his eyes drooping shut. I let my eyes close and leaned closer to him. He was going to kiss me. And I wanted it. I wanted it bad.

"Bella?" I froze where I was. I knew that voice. But it's not possible. "Bella?" it called again. And that's when I saw him.

He was super tall, almost six foot five. He had russet skin and long black hair. He was grinning when he saw me. Edward looked at me then at him, confusion and want in his eyes.

"Bella!" he called again. He ran towards me, right past Edward and engulfed me in his warm arms. Edward watched with horrorstruck eyes. "Oh Bella I missed you!" he sighed, kissing my hair.

"I missed you too, Jacob."

_A/N: Okay a bit of a cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter! Can you believe Jacob is in Phoenix cause I sure can't? How will this affect Edward and Bella? Well you'll have to wait and see ) I know, I'm evil. REVIEW!! Also check out my new story, When We Were Young. It's another all human, Bella and Edward story! Remember to REVIEW!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

Jacob beamed at me. I stared back, still in shock.

"Wow Jake. Is it really you?" I asked incredulously. He laughed.

"Yeah it's me Bells. I love you so much," he said. He wrapped me up in his arms again. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Edward watching us with his jaw dropped open. His face was a mixture of surprise, anger and hurt. I felt awful. He was about to kiss me. I wanted it. I was a horrible girlfriend.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Renee told me where you'd be," he answered.

"No I mean what're you doing here in Phoenix?"

"It's Forks vacation week. I thought I'd come surprise you," he answered, clearly proud of himself.

"Wow Jake," I repeated.

"I know," he said with a grin. "I missed you Bella." He pulled me closer to him, kissing me with fiery passion. It was so different than the sweet, tender kiss I had shared with Edward. And I started sobbing when I realized which lips I preferred.

"Bella?" Jake asked, shock coloring his face. "What's wrong honey?" I saw Edward was now watching us with pure pain on his face. It was like he had to watch his family being tortured. I watched in mute horror as Alice danced into the room, freezing when she saw me. Her jaw dropped into a perfect O. She ran over to Edward and he whispered something to her. The pity was clear on her face. She looked over at me for a second and I thought I saw anger in her eyes. But it was soon replaced with sadness. Alice started to come over to us and I calmed myself enough to talk to her.

"Hello," Alice said to Jacob. Her eyes locked with mine for a split second, telling me I had some explaining to do. "You must be Jacob." She held out her tiny hand and Jacob shook it with his huge one. She had a warm smile on her face but I could tell it was fake.

"Yeah. And you must be Alice," he said. "Bella talks about you all the time."

"Does she?" Alice said calmly. Jacob still had an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I looked over and saw Edward leaning against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes met mine and I felt like I was going to burst into tears again. I beckoned to him and he walked slowly over, seeming to take several deep breaths.

"Hello," he said softly. His voice was calm but his eyes were burning, like flames. Like the usual smoldering, but intensified.

"Edward this is Jacob, Jacob this is Edward," I introduced them softly. They shook hands awkwardly. The tension was rolling off of them in waves.

"Bella didn't tell us you were coming up to visit," Edward said. He addressed Jacob but I knew he was talking to me.

"I didn't know," I said quietly. Edward refused to look at me.

"Well Jacob it's nice to finally meet you," Edward said stiffly.

"Same to you," Jacob said curtly. He seemed to be having a lot more trouble controlling himself than Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Edward?" I asked, determined to keep my voice casual. Edward still didn't look at me.

"Is there something in particular you need?" he asked coldly. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Yes. Please," I said, my voice shaking a bit. He looked at me finally but his eyes didn't meet mine. He nodded once and turned to go upstairs. I knew where to go. "I'll be right back," I whispered to Jake. I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"Just a sec," I promised. I ran upstairs and into Edward's room, tripping through the threshold of course. I closed my eyes, ready to hit the carpet but a pair of strong arms engulfed me instead. Tears began welling up in my eyes. He steadied me and quickly let go, sitting on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, his voice strained. Now that I was up here, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I choked out, breaking down into sobs. Edward watched me for a second, torn between anger and the urge to comfort me. The latter won and he came and tentatively wrapped an arm around me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bella," he said. His voice was formal, distant. "Your boyfriend is here to visit. It's not a big deal."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know Bella but that's up to you to figure out. I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I'm completely okay with this but you need to do what's best for you," he said. "Until then…" he struggled for a second.

"What?" I asked, instantly nervous.

"While Jacob here I don't think it's very…prudent for us to be hanging out so much. As you said, he's easily jealous and I wouldn't want to cause anything," he said with a shrug. His voice was calm but his eyes were pained.

"Edward you don't have to stop being my friend just because he's here. You're my best friend," I said.

"And he's your boyfriend. And he already hates me due to that truth or dare kiss," he said. "It's just…easier this way." He reached up, wiping a few tears from my face.

"Edward I-" I began but he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips.

"No Bella. Just…go back to him. He hasn't seen you in a while, you might as well go see him," Edward said. "I'll be here Bella, know that. I'm sorry." He took his arm off of me and laid back on his bed, sighing. I knew that was my cue to leave. I hurried from the room.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as the door shut behind me. I walked downstairs to find Jacob and Alice standing in an uncomfortable silence. Jacob grinned when he saw me and Alice frowned.

"You ready to go home? I'd really like to spend some time together," Jacob whispered.

"I was sleeping over the Cullen's house this weekend though…" I trailed off watching Alice. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I think you should go Bella. I think that would be better," she said softly.

"I can help clean up tomorrow if you'd like," I suggested halfheartedly, already knowing her answer.

"No that's okay. Thanks Bella…call me. If you get he chance." I knew that really meant "call me when Jacob leaves you alone".

"Okay Alice. Bye." I could hear the sadness in my own voice. Jacob laced his fingers through mine and I leaned into him. He led me across the street, back to my house. Renee was sitting in the kitchen, smiling.

"You found her okay I see?" she said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," Jacob said politely.

"Call me Renee dear. Did you meet Edward and Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice," Jacob said stiffly.

"Oh well that's just great," Renee said, oblivious to Jacob's tone. "Edward and Bella are practically attached at the hip. They ride to school together and she hangs out at their house everyday."

"Thanks Mom," I said loudly, cutting her off. Jacob seemed startled and angered by this new piece of information.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's good to meet you Jacob," she said softly. She kissed my cheek and went upstairs.

"'Attached at the hip' huh?" Jacob repeated.

"Renee doesn't know what she's-" I began but I stopped myself. Edward _was_ my best friend. I shouldn't have to lie about that. "Yeah I guess so. I mean Alice is usually with us too. He is my best friend."

"Oh is he? The very same best friend that you made out with last week?" Jacob said angrily.

"We didn't make out Jacob!" I snapped. "It was one silly little kiss in a game of truth or dare. And you already said you forgave me for that!" I reminded him.

"I did. But I didn't forgive him."

"Well he is my best friend Jake. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him, especially when you're gone. He's my best girlfriend's brother even, and my neighbor. I'm sorry if you don't like that Jake but it is how it is." His breathing was heavy and he was livid. After a few minutes of silence, he calmed down.

"Fine. If he's your best friend I'll deal with him," he said finally.

"Good," I replied calmly. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. "I'm going to go to bed. Did Renee show you the guest room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good night Jacob," I said. I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back with the same lusty, fiery passion as before.

"Good night Bella," he replied.

The next morning I woke up, and groggily felt around for Edward. I was, after all, sleeping in his bed, in his house. That's when the night before caught up with me. I opened my eyes and I saw I was in my own house, in my own bed, all alone. I sighed.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice startled me and I shot up, breathing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were there," I said once my breathing went back to normal. He came over to me slowly, timidly, like he was afraid I might shoo him away. He sat on the bed next to me, above the blankets.

"I really missed you Bella," he said huskily.

"I missed you too Jacob," I said. And it was true, I had. I just had other things to…distract me. I watched as he slowly reached and cupped the back of my neck in his hands, pulling me towards him. He brought his lips to mine and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him back.

It was different than I remembered. It used to be so…wonderful, so amazing, the best feeling in the world. It didn't really feel like that. His lips were warm against mine and moving in a familiar pattern. He spread out on top of me, edging me onto my back, his body hovering over mine. As his hand reached for the bottom of my shirt, I froze. I pulled my lips away from his.

"Jake," I said pleadingly. "Stop." He sat back up, sighing.

"Why Bella? We've been dating for almost a year. I want to be with you in every way possible," he said. I realized how pouty and whiney his voice sounded, nothing like the velvet smoothness of Edward's. _Stop,_ I scolded myself. _Jacob is your boyfriend. You shouldn't compare him to Edward._

"Because Jake I'm just not ready for that yet," I said for what had to be the millionth time.

"Bella I'm only here for a few days. Don't you want this? So we can have this memory when we're away from each other for so long?" he asked.

"No Jake. I'll tell you when I'm ready. But I'm really not. Not yet." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and snuggled against me.

"Okay. I guess I can wait," he sighed, defeated. I half smiled.

"Thanks." I kissed his hand.

"But I need to go take a shower. A cold one," he hinted. I giggled lightly.

"Go. Take your time," I said.

"Oh I'll need a while," he replied with an eye roll. He stood up off my bed and headed to the bathroom. I walked downstairs. Renee was standing up, leaning on the kitchen counter, tears pouring down her face. I knew it then. Phil. Something was wrong. Way wrong.

"Mom? What is it?" I asked her.

"It's Phil," she choked. "He p-passed away l-last n-night. In his s-sleep."

"Oh Mom," I sighed. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me. Tears started sliding down my face. Poor Renee. Poor Phil.

"I have to go to the hospital…see him…one last t-time," she said. Her voice broke.

"Mom I'm so sorry. Do you want me to drive you?" I asked. She was in no condition to drive.

"No. Can you ask Esme to please…" she trailed off, breaking out into fresh sobs.

"Sure Mom. I'll be right back. I love you," I said, trying to hold back the tears, to be strong. But seeing my mother, so crumpled and broken, was heart wrenching. I kissed her forehead and ran across the street, banging on the door. Alice answered.

"Bella?" she asked confused. "You have some explaining-" I cut her off.

"Alice is Esme here?" I asked, my voice panicked and upset.

"Yeah. What's wrong Bella?" she asked, noticing my tear streaked face.

"Get Esme," I pleaded. She nodded and ran back inside. Esme was at the door in an instant. She wrapped me up in her arms.

"What is it? Is it Phil?" she asked instantly. I nodded.

"He d-died," I choked. She kissed my hair. "Renee needs you to drive."

"Of course. I'm so sorry Bella." She kissed my forehead and led me back to my house. She offered to take me outside but I declined, needing some time. I plopped into the bench on the front porch and started swinging myself lazily. I didn't let the sobs break free until Renee and Esme had pulled away.

I don't know how long I sat like that before he came. He called my name once, tentatively, before rushing over and wrapping me up in his strong arms. He was instantly stroking my hair, my arm, holding me against his body while I sobbed into his chest. He didn't care. He let me ruin his shirt with my salty tears.

I cried for Phil. I cried for Renee. I cried for Charlie, for Jacob and Edward. I cried for Alice and myself. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I cried until my eyes ran dry. I don't know how long it was, all I knew was that he was there, the whole time. Comforting me, holding me. Once I finally gained control I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with nothing but concern for me.

"Edward," I said softly. He shushed me sweetly.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here," he promised.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed, placing my head back on his chest.

"Is she done?" I recognized Jacob's voice. I didn't have enough strength to lift myself to look at him. I knew he was probably pissed but I couldn't find it in myself to really care.

"I think so," he said, his voice cold. Then he turned to me, his voice turning as sweet and smooth as honey. "Bella are you okay?" I nodded into his chest.

"I should go…" he said softly, more to himself.

"No," I protested.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be right across the street if you need me. And Jacob can hold you for now." There was a hint of pain in his voice.

"If you have to," I said sadly. He chuckled.

"I do. Goodbye Bella." He removed his arms from around me and headed back to his house. I noticed Jacob was sitting near us, on a different chair.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked. I didn't remember him coming out.

"A while. Long enough," he said. His voice was distant, like he was thinking of other things. It surprised me that he wasn't angrier.

"I'm sorry. I was just really upset and you were in the shower and Edward was out here…" I trailed off, unsure why he hadn't said anything yet, or tried to come over to me.

"It's okay Bella. You don't need to explain yourself to me. You were upset." He shrugged. His voice was emotionless. I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about Phil Bells," he said suddenly, quietly.

"It's a shame," I agreed.

"I'll stay till the end of the funeral, but then I have to go okay?" he said. I didn't even have enough strength in me to miss him, not yet. Maybe not ever.

"Okay." And while Jacob held me in his lap, I knew now was not the time. It was not the time to make my choice. I should be here for Renee and that's all. My problems weren't important, not right now. Afterwards, I would make my choice. Once I knew which was right. It really sucked having to choose between two good things. Especially if you love those two things.

_A/N: I know everyone is mad at me for bringing Jacob back. But he needed to come. Don't worry he's leaving soon, he has to go back to Forks (thankfully). Remember to check out my other story, which I also posted a new chapter on tonight, called When We Were Young. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

Phil's wake is today. Esme Cullen and Claudia Hale had helped Renee with all of the arrangements, for which I was grateful. I couldn't handle that. Renee and I drove in silence to the funeral home aside from a few sniffles from Renee. Jacob would be coming later on. We needed some time first.

"Mom," I whispered, when we pulled into the parking lot. It was a big white building, with black lettering on the sign and big windows with maroon curtains. I wrapped my hand in hers. "I love you. And I'm here for you."

"Thanks Bella," she sighed. She squeezed my hand gently and climbed out of the car. As soon as we were both out I took her hand again. It was the first time she would see Phil, since the hospital, when he first died.

"You ready?" I asked. We were inside. There were two separate rooms, a greeting room of sorts and a room with the actual coffin and flowers and everything. Renee nodded. Her fingernails were digging into my palm but I didn't mind. We took the few short steps into the room.

It was well decorated. Tons of wooden chairs with maroon and gold cushions. Flowers, mostly red and white roses, overflowed the room. There were a few high backed, cushioned chairs where the family was to sit. That consisted of me, Renee, Phil's parents and his brother. We were the first one's here.

I saved the actual coffin for last. It was a dark mahogany, glossy and polished. The inside was red and velvet. I slowly dragged my eyes to Phil's body.

He looked peaceful. Like he was sleeping really. You couldn't tell the difference. His cheeks were paler than I remembered. He was wearing a black suit, more formal than I expected. Like I had really thought he would be in his baseball uniform or something. His hair was neatly combed and he looked content. Renee was shaking with sobs next to me. We walked slowly to the coffin and knelt on that little stool thing. There were three bouquets of blood red and white roses right above him. _Beloved Husband,_ the first one read, right in the middle. The others said _Beloved Son _and _Beloved Stepfather._ They looked beautiful. I could hear Renee whispering next to me.

"Oh Phil," she sighed. I was surprised by how controlled and calm her voice sounded. "Who's going to take care of me now? Who's going to help me, when I'm alone at night and scared? Who am I going to love and hold…every day of forever?" She was overtaken by sobs and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, silent tears dripping down my face. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Then the doors opened and I saw Phil's family for the first time since the wedding.

His parents were shaking with tears. His mother had graying hair in a bun and a long black dress on. Her eyes were filled with tears behind her glasses. His father was older looking, wrinkly and bald. He wasn't crying. But there was more pain on his face than I would have thought possible. You weren't supposed to outlive your son. It must have been the worst pain imaginable. His brother wasn't crying. His face was blank, expressionless, even as he stared at the coffin. He didn't seem to have processed what happened yet. Renee instantly stood and we walked over to them hand in hand. Renee was instantly engulfed in a hug from Phil's mother, both of them breaking down into sobs. I turned to his father.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I whispered. My voice was shaky. His father half smiled and surprised me by hugging me. I said the same to his brother who just nodded. When Phil's mother broke apart from mine, she hugged me too.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed. "Stay healthy dear for you mother. She needs you right now." I didn't really know what to say to this so I just patted her lightly on the back. The funeral home manager came in and told us people were starting to arrive so we all lined up near the coffin, my mother closest, then his parents, his brothers and me last. The first people came in, the Cullen's. After all of them went up to the body they came to the line. Esme and Carlisle hugged Renee before shaking the hands of the rest of the family. Esme kissed my cheek when she reached me. The children all went through the line also. Alice and Edward both stopped with me.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Alice said. It was the first time I had seen perky, bouncy Alice actually look sad. I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Alice." She kissed my cheek and let go. Emmett came over and wrapped me up in a big bear hug, cutting off my air supply. After him was Edward. He took my hand in his.

"Bella…" he said softly. I didn't let him say anything else. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, holding him even closer then Alice. His body molded perfectly against mine and comforted me. He kissed the top of my head. I felt him stiffen at the same time I saw Jacob come into the room. I didn't let Edward go. I wasn't ready to, not just yet. I heard Jacob's husky voice as he gave his condolences to Renee and Phil's family. I reluctantly slid away from Edward when he came up to me. Jacob instantly took his place. I stepped away from him sooner.

"I'm sorry Bells," he said lightly. He kissed me tenderly. I was surprised again by how calm he seemed towards Edward, especially after that first night. But Jacob had been cool and distant his whole visit. I assumed it had something to do with Phil's death. I knew I must be acting different and he probably didn't want to upset me by being jealous. I didn't really mind. He was leaving right after the funeral.

"Thank you Jacob," I replied. He kissed my forehead before going to sit in one of the many chairs in the room. He didn't really know anyone but he had volunteered to stay a while, so I wouldn't be alone. It wasn't really necessary though. The Cullen's were here with me.

That Hale's were the next in. Then Lauren and her family, much to my dismay. I must admit, it pissed me off when, after sneering a sorry to me, she ran right up to Edward and started flirting. I mean flirting at a funeral? How low can you get.

The wake seemed short and everyone was soon back at our house with more food than we could eat. I sat with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob the whole time, chatting calmly. Jacob and Edward both stayed mostly silent.

"Bella can I see your room?" Alice asked suddenly. She gave me a look that clearly said she wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," I said to everyone else. I gave Jacob's hand a quick squeeze and hurried upstairs with Alice on my tail. When we reached my room she sat me on my bed and sat on the floor, resting her head on her knees.

"Okay. Explain." I knew at once what she was talking about.

"Jacob decided to surprise me with a visit from Forks," I said quietly, not meeting her eye. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Do you love him Bella?" she asked, her voice grave.

"Yes Alice," I answered instantly. And it was true, I still loved Jacob.

"You realize it's possible for you to love more than one person at a time right?" she asked. I sighed.

"I know Alice. Believe me I know."

"This is killing Edward, Bella. Did you see his face when Jacob came?" she asked, her voice laced with her brothers vicarious pain.

"I know Alice and I hate doing this to him. But he knew I had a boyfriend, he knew," I said, sounding pleading.

"Did that stop him falling in love with you Bella? And I know you love him too, even if neither of you will admit it," she said. "This sucks Bella. You're my friend but he's my brother. And you're so clearly meant to be."

"I can't deal with this right now Alice," I said, my eyes watering slightly. "I'm sorry to hurt Edward but I love Jacob. He's always…been there for me."

"I know Bella. But Jacob is your past. Edward can be your present, your future. I know what you two were about to do in that kitchen before Jacob came in. I know you were so close to kissing. And don't act like you didn't want it either. I saw your face after you kissed him the first time, the way you savored it. I saw his face to. The way he looked like he'd just been socked in the stomach by the love bug." She smiled half-heartedly. "He's hurting Bella. And I hate seeing him so sad. And the thing is, I know you're hurting too. Can't you just stop the pain?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alice!" I sobbed. "I don't want to hurt Edward. But I don't want to hurt Jacob either!"

"Bella…I'm afraid you're going to have to hurt one or the other. You can't have it both ways."

"I just don't know Alice. I love Jacob and I…don't know how I feel about Edward."

"Think about it though Bella. Who did you cry to when Phil passed Bella? Who has really always been there for you?" The questions were rhetorical, I could tell. She stood up off the floor and kissed my forehead before skipping downstairs. I laid back on my bed and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The funeral was short. A few words at the church and at the cemetery. Renee sobbed and sobbed. I cried and Jacob held my hand. And if he wasn't there, Edward always offered a shoulder to cry on. I felt like some sort of mistress, switching off between two men who were both fighting for my heart. Alice didn't mention our conversation from last night. She knew I was in pain. She knew I would make the right decision. Just what was the right decision?

"Bella what's up? You seem so out of it," Jacob commented. We were driving to the airport. He was leaving. A moment I was both dreading and anticipating.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you," I said truthfully. I pulled into the parking lot and we hopped out, Jacob dragging his bag along behind him. He secured an arm around my waist and we got to the place where the plane was boarding. "Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Jacob," I replied. He kissed me then but it wasn't the same as our first kiss goodbye. Something had changed. It might have been infinitesimal, something so small neither of us had realized. Or maybe it was so monumental neither of us took it as a change, just the way things were. I'd never know.

"I love you," he said. "Bye Bella." And he said it with such finality, it seemed like he wasn't planning on seeing me anytime soon.

"Love you too. See you Jake." I kissed him one final time before he boarded the plane.

That night, I sat up in bed until at least three in the morning. I was thinking about my choice, the one I knew I had to make and couldn't put off any longer.

Edward or Jacob? I had known Jacob for so long, he had been my first love, my first kiss, my first a lot of things. He had introduced me to feelings I didn't know were possible, opened up a whole new world of opportunity to me. He had always been there for me, my rock, my life preserver in a choppy sea. Whenever I needed someone, he was there. I loved him and he loved me.

But Edward, he was something else. Something magical, mystical, like my mind conjured him up, designed especially for me. He was gorgeous and always there when I cried, comforting me, holding me. I thrilled at his touch, at his kiss. Everything about him sent shivers down my spine and tingles through my body. If I was in love with him, it was something totally different than with Jacob. Something with more tenderness and passion. Something from another galaxy.

Jacob or Edward? Familiarity or magic? Love or passion? Maybe even both. I didn't know. But I knew my choice. Now I just had to work up to telling them. I didn't tell anyone of my choice. I knew one heart had to be broken and it would be all my fault. But it's not like I could keep leading him on like this anymore. It was wrong and mean.

It was three days later I got the phone call. It was a surprised really. I hadn't been expecting Angela to call.

"Hey Bella," she said, her voice laced with nervousness and sadness.

"Hey Angela! How are you? I didn't expect to hear from you," I said with excitement. Angela was my closest girlfriend from back home.

"I'm fine Bella. I just…I have to tell you something…important Bella." Her voice was full of sadness.

"Ang? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bella I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this," she said, her voice shaky. "I just…I wanted you to know. It's not fair if you don't know. I wanted you to hear it from me, not anyone else."

"What is it Angela? Tell me," I commanded. Panic was starting to creep up on me.

"It's Jacob."

"What about him? Is he hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Bella…Jacob he…" She trailed off.

"What Angela? What did he do?" She took a deep breath and I waited in complete and utter silence.

_A/N: Cliffy ) Again. Sorry people it's just too hard to resist. And can I just say you guys are absolutely amazing? I love all of your reviews they're so awesome, keep 'em coming! Thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

_"What Angela? What did he do?" She took a deep breath and I waited in complete and utter silence._

"Bella," she said in an excruciatingly slow voice. "Jacob…hooked up with Leah Clearwater." The last part came out in a rush and I could practically see Angela biting her nails in nervousness.

"He…what?" I asked. It didn't make sense. Jacob had said he loved me, right before he left.

"He hooked up with Leah. I'm so sorry Bella I just thought you'd like to hear it from me," she said, pity clear in her voice.

"When?" I asked. I was surprised by my seemingly uncaring voice, as was Angela.

"Oh, um, yesterday. Everyone found out. It was odd, almost like he _wanted_ everyone to know," she said thoughtfully.

"And when you say hook up do you mean just make out hook up or…?" I trailed off. She knew what I meant.

"Um…they…I heard they went all the way," she said timidly. I felt tears spring into my eyes, more angry tears then anything. Jacob had done this to me and then had the nerve to tell everyone about it. He had made Angela pity me in a way I never wanted to happen again.

"Thanks Ang. Thank you for telling me," I said as sincerely as I could manage. She seemed surprised.

"Are you okay Bells?" she asked. The tears started sliding down my cheeks at the old nickname he always used for me.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I have to go though, bye," I said quickly.

"Bye Bella," she said. I hung up, quickly dialing the familiar numbers that I now longed to forget.

"Hello?" he answered warily. He knew why I was calling.

"What the fuck Jacob!" I shrieked into the phone. I was pissed. I was pissed and I was hurt. A lethal combination. "How could you? After everything we've been through? After what just happened with Phil?" I pressed a hand to my forehead, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said. He didn't even have the decency to even try and deny it. What an ass. "I love you still Bella-" I cut him off then.

"Do you think that matters? Do you honestly expect me to figure you after what you and that little slut did?" I asked incredulously, and slightly insulted. He didn't really think I was weak enough to forgive him for that? "What Jake, I wouldn't put out so you found someone else to give you what you wanted? That's real classy." My voice was mocking but the pain was clearly underneath.

"I didn't do that just for the physical reasons. And no Bella I don't think it matters. And don't pretend like you're not relieved I did this either," he said, suddenly angry. "You've been wanting to dump me, I could tell."

"Jacob…I." I was taken aback. "That is beside the point. The point is we were still together and you just threw everything-" He cut me off this time.

"Bella do you really think I was going to sit back and watch this happen?" he asked, his voice full of ancient sadness.

"Watch what happen Jacob? What? Please inform me oh wise one," I snapped. I couldn't help being sarcastic. I was pissed.

"Watch you fall in love with him. Sit and wait for the call telling me you cheated on me with him," he said softly, slowly. I knew he was talking about.

"I wouldn't have done that Jake. Even if I was in love with him, I would've broken up with you first," I said, with complete honesty. I mean I had been about to kiss Edward the other day but I wouldn't have gone further than that without ending it with Jake first.

"I just wanted to hurt you before you could hurt me," Jacob explained. Which just made me even more livid.

"Do you think that matters? I hadn't done anything! I still haven't done anything! You're the only person hurting people in this relationship! Or I should say ex relationship, because we are so over! I hate you Jacob Black," I spat with as much spite in my voice as I could manage. I was breathing heavily. He was silent. Once I calmed down, the sadness broke into my voice. "You didn't even have the decency to actually break up with me? You had to cheat so I would break up with you?"

"Bella I knew you were to nice to break up with me for no reason. And so I gave you a reason. You were going to do it anyways though right? Don't lie," he said, his voice kind. I was still angry but I thought what the hell? Why not tell the truth.

"It's true Jake. I made my choice a few days ago and I was planning to break up with you. But I really wish you hadn't done this. You'll always be known as a cheater in my book and anyone who will listen to me. This was awful Jake. Mean. I was hurting because I had to hurt you. But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. You hurt me enough for the both of us." Tears were running freely down my face but I was keeping my voice under control.

"I would like to stay friends at least Bella," Jacob pleaded. I shook my head.

"No Jake. I don't think I can…handle that. I'm still incredibly pissed," I reminded him. He chuckled, dryly and sadly.

"You'll always have a place in my heart Bella. I just wish it was enough," he sighed. "I really am sorry."

"I know Jake. Well…I guess this is it then." This conversation was changing rapidly from angry to awkward.

"I guess so. Goodbye Isabella Swan. I'll miss you," he said, his voice kind and sad.

"Goodbye Jacob Black." We hung up at the same time. I sat on my bed for a minute and stared out of the window. I saw the old lady's pool and gave a wet chuckle, remembering Emmett's skinny dipping trip. I could clearly picture Rosalie running down the street in her rocker outfit, yelling as the neighbors turned to stare. I already felt at home in Phoenix. I felt like I had known the Hale's and the Cullen's for my whole life.

And the truth is, I did choose Edward. When I deliberated all night, I realized what I had been denying this whole time. That I was in love with Edward. Desperately, completely and irreversibly. From the very first time I kissed him and I felt the spark, the magic, the electricity and the love I knew it. I had just been in denial, trying to be faithful to Jacob, who turned out to be cheating scum anyways. That was the only good thing that would come out of all of this. I could now tell Edward how I felt, with a clear conscience. That I loved him. That I was in love with him. Although the tears kept falling I couldn't help but half smile at the thought. I went outside and sat on the familiar bench, knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to find me.

I let the tears fall freely. I broke out into deep, heaving sobs. I cried for the pain Jacob had caused me and the pain I knew I had caused him. I cried for the pain I had clearly caused Edward, even Alice. I cried until I felt a comforting pair of arms around me, stroking my hair and whispering soothingly into my ear. I buried my head in his chest, taking in his scent. It wasn't cologne, it wasn't a scent any factory could make. This was pure Edward and it smelled as good as his arms felt around me.

"What happened Bella?" he asked softly.

"Jacob cheated on me. With Leah Clearwater." I knew Edward had no idea who this was, but I wanted to tell him anyways. "I just broke up with him. He didn't even try and deny it."

"He's a jerk. He doesn't realize what a good thing he's giving up. You're a thousand times more beautiful then Leah Clearwater can ever hope to be," he whispered. His breath blew softly on my ears, sending shivers up and down my spine. Just more confirmation, more reason why I was sure I had made the right choice.

"And he didn't even tell me. I had to hear it from another girl in my school. She had such pity in her voice. She made me feel so pathetic," I mumbled into his chest.

"You're not pathetic Bella. You could never be pathetic. You're wonderful," Edward assured me.

"I'm just glad it's finally over. A long distance relationship with an asshole is quite troublesome," I joked half-heartedly. He chuckled lightly.

"Well if he is dumb enough to cheat on you then he doesn't deserve you. You can do much, much better," he promised. I know, I thought.

"This is the third time you've come to comfort me here Edward," I reminded him with a small laugh. He looked startled by my abrupt mood change and he flashed me his crooked grin.

"Third times the charm right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Right," I answered anyways. And then I kissed him.

It started out like our first kiss. With the sweet tenderness, the love, the hesitancy that always came with new kisses. Edward froze for a second when he felt my lips on his, unsure, surprised. But then he wrapped his arms around me tighter, his fingers knotting in my hair. I had never felt anything like this before. This was the definition of raw passion, of love and lust, of magic and electricity. Edward's tongue grazed my lower lip and I gladly allowed him entrance into my mouth. Our tongue's explored each other's mouths in ways I had only previously dreamed of. Edward's lips seemed to remove all traces of Jacob, claiming me for himself, marking his territory. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, one hand rubbing up and down his chest. I was in Heaven. I was in pure and utter bliss. It was magical.

And then it was over. Edward's fingers were untangling themselves from my hair, his lips were removing themselves from over mine, his tongue being pulled from my mouth. I wanted to hold onto him tighter, to pull him back to me and kiss him and love him all day. But he gently pulled my arms away from him, placing them softly in my lap. He placed his fingers under my chin and brought my face to look at him.

"Bella. This is wrong," he said quietly. If Edward hadn't been holding my chin, my jaw would've dropped to the floor. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. "You don't really…want this. You're only doing this because of Jacob. Because he hurt you, you're taking comfort in me and it's for all the wrong reasons Bella. I truly do care for you." I could feel rejection rolling over me in waves. Tears began leaking from my eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his fingers. "But if we should ever come together…in this way, I'd rather it be on your own. Not because you need comfort after a break up. Goodbye Bella." He kissed my forehead softly, before turning and walking back to his house.

I don't know how long I sat there. It might have been a few minutes. Maybe a few hours. I couldn't tell. All I could think was _he doesn't want me._ Edward didn't want me. He wanted someone who would dump her boyfriend on her own terms for him. Not someone like me. He wanted someone perfect.

The sobs that came next were worse then any other time I had cried on this bench. The were rattling, shaking my whole body. The were loud and wet and felt like a hole was being punched in my chest, taking away my heart and lungs. I couldn't breathe. My heart couldn't beat. I was broken.

After attracting a few strange stares from neighbors I ran inside and collapsed into my bed, still sobbing. I cried all night. I refused to go to school in the morning. I couldn't. I was still sobbing. Alice came over and tried to comfort me but she didn't know what to say. She had just held me in her little arms and told me he would come to his senses. But she was wrong. I wasn't good enough for Edward. And I never would be. It seemed like my whole world had shattered around me. Like the glass had broken, falling onto my body, cutting the already scarred pieces. And Edward, my savior, my hero, was nowhere to be found. I was drowning and no one was there to pull me up. I was nothing.

_A/N: Well I bet you didn't see that coming. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV and you'll know exactly why he did what he did. I mean I couldn't just have them get together. Then the story would be over and I wouldn't be able to write anymore. Sorry everyone and I know you probably all want to murder me in my sleep right now. Remember to review!! )_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward's POV

"Guess who just called me Edward? Go on, guess," Alice yelled as she came into my room. Her voice was furious and upset and she was pacing, stomping on her heels as she went. I was laying on my bed, on my stomach, my chin resting on her pillow. I didn't even bother to look up at her.

"Who Alice?" I asked, my voice dull, already knowing who she was talking about. Only one person could make Alice flip out on me like this.

"No Edward you have to guess. It will make this so much more _fun_ if you guess," she spat sarcastically. Now I had seen my pixie of a sister mad before, but right now she was fuming. The last time I had seen her like this was when her favorite store forgot to hold her pair of shoes that she preordered and sold them to Lauren instead. She knew I knew who she was talking about. She just wanted me to say it.

"Bella," I muttered, still not looking up.

"That's right Edward," Alice said in a mock cheery voice, clapping her hands together. "And do you know what she said?"

"What Alice?" I asked through my teeth. This sarcasm and bitterness was frustrating me to no end but Alice wasn't relenting. She wanted me to suffer.

"She said she wasn't going to school today. And that she didn't want rides from us anymore. She said it would be _too hard_," Alice said fiercely. "She was sobbing on the phone, Edward. _Sobbing_. Because of you. Because of what you did."

"Not because of me," I disagreed quietly. Because of Jacob. Because her real love had broken her heart. If she was crying for me it was only from the slight rejection. The slight rejection that tore my heart out. I would never have pushed her away if I hadn't had good reason. I love Bella. I didn't want to be her rebound guy, there for a few weeks until she got over her previous love and moved onto the next one. She didn't really love me, she just needed comfort.

"Yes because of you Edward. I went over to see her and she's a mess. She's just lying in bed, crying and moping, kind of like what you're doing right now. She won't talk to me about it cause she doesn't want me to tell you. She won't say anything about it Edward. It's awful. She's just sobbing and sobbing and only one person can fix that." Her voice was serious and sad. I hated hearing that Bella was like this but I couldn't help her. I wanted to, but I couldn't put myself or her through that kind of pain. I wanted to be her real love not just there to comfort her until she finds someone better. "Just talk to her Edward. Tell her how you feel."

"No Alice. She can come to me when she's ready. If we're meant to be, it will work itself out," I said softly, praying that it really would. Alice tossed her arms in the air and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Fine Edward. Sit there and pretend like you're not desperately in love with this girl and keep on hurting yourself by doing the 'right' thing. But just remember, you're not the only one that's hurting. You're hurting Bella too. And that's just not fair." She stomped out of the room, leaving me alone, how I preferred it. Bella would probably be going to school tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her or not. I love her so much but she just wants to use me to get over Jacob. Not use me exactly, but she wouldn't really be in love with me. Well I'm not going to have that happen. I love Bella, but I don't want to have a few weeks and then have it be over. It's like someone waving your favorite food under your nose and ripping it away before you could even have a taste. The smell was already lodged in your brain and you could practically taste it. But then it gets ripped away, torn, and you're left with nothing but your memories, wondering if it was really worth it at all.

The next morning I woke up early and dressed quickly. I didn't know if Bella would be coming over like she usually do but I didn't want to be in my underwear if she did. I went downstairs and stared out of the window, watching her house across the street until she came outside. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and shorts. Her eyes were red and puff, dark bags etched under them. I wanted to run outside and hold her, comfort her, but I couldn't. When she rang the doorbell, I let Emmett answer it. She walked directly upstairs, not looking into the kitchen where I was sitting. She had a determined look on her face and stomped up the stairs, right into Alice's room. I listened carefully. I could hear Alice's high pitched, chipper voice and Bella's lower, softer one. I couldn't make out any words though, but it sounded like they were arguing about something. I waited in the kitchen until they both came back downstairs.

"-can't believe you're making me where this to school Alice," Bella was saying. "I look like a tramp!"

"You look gorgeous! It's you first day at school as a single girl and you should flaunt it," Alice said. I wanted to scold Alice for bringing up Jacob when Bella was clearly still hurting over him but Bella didn't reply. As she came into the room, I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

Bella was wearing a bright pink dress. If you could call it that. It looked more like a shirt. It clung to her curves perfectly, and made her legs seem miles long. It was low cut and barely covered her butt. It had spaghetti straps and a gold necklace was just touching her cleavage. Her make-up was done sexily and her hair was in ringlet curls all over her face. She looked beautiful.

"I can barely walk in these shoes," Bella complained. "You know me and heels just don't mix." I looked down and saw she was wearing a pair of strappy high-heeled sandals in the exact same shade of pink as the dress.

"Bella you look hot," Alice promised. "Just work it girl!" Bella giggled softly and turned slightly, coming face to face with me while I was so clearly ogling her. She blushed bright red and I looked away.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," I replied. I didn't know what else to say.

"I better go," she said rapidly, turning back to Alice. "Renee is letting me take her car to school, at least until she starts working again." She glanced at me quickly before hurrying out of the house, as quick as her high-heeled shoes would let her.

"That was awkward," Alice commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Alice," I sighed. She nodded and followed me out to the car. We picked up Jasper and the three of us were off to school. When we reached the parking lot I saw Bella's car was in the parking lot and I pulled in a few spaces away from it. Then I saw Bella.

She was waiting nervously by the entrance of the school, looking around for Alice I assume. I saw almost every guy in the school staring at her with wide eyes. A few of my friends went up to talk to her. She blushed slightly and chatted with them casually, moving her hands around a bit as she told some story. The guys all laughed and Bella flashed them a timid smile. I felt a surge of jealousy. But she wasn't mine to feel jealous about, I reminded myself. I then realized that Alice and Jasper were both out of the car and on their way over to Bella. I jumped out and followed, but stopped a few feet away. I sort of hovered a few feet away until my friends came up to me, all smiling, big, lusty smiles. My closest friend (besides Emmett and Jasper) named Tom whistled wistfully.

"Damn. The new girl is dope," he commented. All of my friends nodded in agreement. I didn't say anything. I hated how they talked about Bella like this. She was beautiful, not "dope". She was radiant.

"I'd tap that," another guy, Steve said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to ask her out," Tom announced. "Soon."

"I don't think she's available," I said stiffly. Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Nah man. I heard her boyfriend cheated on her and she's free as a bird now. And with the way she looks she won't be single for long," he said with a grin. Luckily, the bell rang and I was able to escape my moronic friends and head off to class.

I sat with my friends at lunch, instead of my family and the Hale's. I didn't want to make things awkward with Bella and it's not like she had anywhere else to sit. Although I did have to endure endless comments on how "hot" and "dope" and "fly" she was, which really took a toll on my nerves. But when I reached free block I knew I couldn't avoid her. She was sitting on a desk, talking to Tom, much to my dismay. I sort of hung back and hoped that she would be thoroughly distracted all period, but also hoping she would come up and talk to me like nothing happened. I missed her. I miss her being my best friend, I thought with a sigh.

"No way! The old lady came out and saw him?" Tom was saying, laughing. I realized Bella was telling him about Emmett's skinny dipping dare. I smirked. "You can sure tell great stories, Bella." She blushed, but smiled at him.

"Thanks," she replied. Then she turned and saw me watching her. She half smiled, half grimaced. "Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" I said stupidly. But Bella was dazzling me, with the dress and the make-up, her beauty was making me speechless.

"We need to talk. In private," she repeated. She gave Tom a parting wave and smile and led me away from him.

"What's up?" I asked, dreading the answer. She took a deep breath.

"Look Edward, I understand exactly how you feel," she said in a rush, the words tumbling out of her mouth, so quickly I had to really strain to understand her. "I realize now that we can't be together now. I get it. I get that it's not what you want. I really shouldn't have kissed you like that. I would like for us to stay friends but judging by how things have been going so far I don't really think that's possible. I'm sorry, but I won't make life anymore difficult for you then it already is. I'll stay away, even if I still hang out with Alice. And I'd like for you to do the same, it will just make it easier for both of us. I'll miss you as a friend but, as you said, it's better this way." She took a step back and her words spun around in my head, not making sense.

"Sorry," she repeated again. "Bye Edward." She seemed to hesitate for a second but then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek, before turning and walking back to Tom. Slowly, her words began to fall into place. She wanted to stay away from me. She wanted me to stay away from her. It was all slowly starting to make awful sense, word by word, finally clicking together to make up a horrible puzzle. The bell rang and Tom sauntered over to me.

"I gave her my number," he announced proudly. "She said she would call me. This is going to be great. I can feel it man." He grinned and I just turned and walked away, desperately wanting to hit something. I called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I'm leaving now. If you're not at the car in thirty seconds I will leave without you," I growled. Then I hung up. I knew I was being mean but to be honest I was too hurt and angry to care. I half ran to my car and when I got there Alice was waiting, wide eyed, by the passenger seat.

"I ran right over. What's wrong Edward?" she asked, her voice concerned and slightly panicked.

"Nothing. Get it," I replied, already climbing in myself, slamming the door behind me. She got in and quickly started buckling her seat belt. I pulled out all too fast, speeding along at least forty miles over the speed limit. Alice's phone rang. She reached for it but hesitated with her hand an inch from her bag. She glanced at me and pulled her hand away, seeming too afraid to answer it. I felt guilty for scaring Alice so badly but I was angry. I was angry and hurt. But I suppose this is what I wanted. For her to rebound with someone else, and love me after, when she was healed. But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Plus I never meant for her to stay away from me. I still wanted us to be friends but she clearly had different opinions on that matter. When we reached the house, Alice pulled out her phone and called whoever had called her in the car. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I was alone for maybe five minutes before Alice came up. By the pitying look on her face, I could guess it was Bella that had called.

"She told me what happened Edward," Alice said softly.

"So you know that she wants me to stay away from her," I replied. My voice was flat, dull, dead. My life was flat, dull, dead, without Bella.

"She doesn't really though Edward," Alice said softly. She perched herself on the edge of my bed. "She was just saying that because she thought that's what you wanted."

"Did she tell you all this?" I asked blankly, my voice uncaring, but desperately hoping it was true. I knew it wasn't though.

"Well…no. But I could just tell. From her voice," she insisted.

"Alice she meant it. I'll do what she asks. She seemed to be getting over things just fine, what with the way she looked today and everything," I said coldly.

"Oh please she was just flirting. Plus I made her wear that damn outfit, to try and get _your_ attention. It's you who she loves Edward. She just thinks you don't want her," Alice persisted. Annoying little pixie, I thought.

"Please leave Alice. She doesn't want me and I don't want her," I lied, my voice unwavering, and I was grateful it didn't give me away. Alice gasped. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine," she said. "If that's how you want it. But you're missing out on a really, really good thing." And with that, she stormed out of my bedroom, the second time in one day.

I spent most of the night thinking. Bella didn't want me. I was certainly still in love with her. But she seemed to be getting over Jacob and me, if she ever even cared about me. Maybe I could get over her. _Yeah right,_ a little voice in my head said. I couldn't agree more. But I could still try. I couldn't sit back and watch as Bella dated her way through all the boys in the junior and probably senior class. If she was going to play dirty, then I would too. If she was going to start hooking up with all of the guys why couldn't I do the same with the girls? I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts until I reached the L's. I hit send and waited.

"Edward?" she answered, surprise coloring her voice. She probably thought I didn't like her. And maybe that was true. But I could learn to like her, I could try. She was a nice enough girl. I didn't love her like I did Bella but maybe someday I could. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the movies this Friday night?" I asked calmly. I felt slightly guilty, like I was using her. But I could learn to like her and then I wouldn't be using her anymore. Sure Bella had prompted me to call her but I wanted to go out with her. Sort of.

"Of course, I'd love to," she answered too quickly. She giggled, embarrassed. She had a nice laugh but it was nothing like Bella's.

"Great. I have to go though, I'll talk to you tomorrow with more details," I promised her. I should probably look up movie times, I thought to myself. Something short.

"Sure," she answered. She sounded dazed. "Bye Edward."

"Goodbye Liz."

_A/N: So there was EPOV for you. No at least you know what he was thinking. But what the heck was Bella thinking when she told Edward to stay away from her? Seems like we have some miscommunications. Looks like Edward and Bella have declared dating war. And by the way keep reviewing I love them and have 150!! That's crazy! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming I love them )_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

_One month later…_

I was on my way to Alice's for a sleepover. I had a little duffle bag packed, with PJ's and another outfit. Apparently Rosalie and Jasper were sleeping over too, so it would be just like old times.

Except, in old times Edward and I were best friends. And now we were barely even speaking. It sucked. I missed how we used to just talk and laugh and be friends. How I felt so comfortable around him. How we used to not blush and be extremely awkward whenever we happened to pass each other in school or in their home. And of course Alice always wanted me at her house, never mine.

After the day I told Edward to stay away from me, he had been seeing _Liz Turner_. Oh how I hated Liz Turner. With her hideous not blond but not brown hair. Her throw up colored eyes. Her cheap clothes and heels that looked wrong on her gigantic feet. And her too small boobs and too large thighs. She was always insecure and jealous and just plain mean.

Okay, yes I know I am being extremely bitchy and petty. But Liz just waltzed in and started dating Edward, my Edward. No not my Edward. He had never been my Edward and never will be. I sighed. I felt like I was going to cry. It had been a month since I had even spoken to Edward, other than the occasional hello, and I still couldn't get him out of my head. I still remembered the feel of his lips on mine, the magic, the sparks. The connection that just felt right. But I needed to get over it. He had a girlfriend and he was clearly over me. If he had been into me in the first place.

Alice was constantly trying to get me to talk to Edward. She still believed we were "meant to be." Every time I went to her house she would send me to the kitchen or bathroom the minute Edward went so we were forced to make awkward, fake sounding chitchat. And as badly as I wanted Edward back, even if it was just as my friend, I knew it couldn't happen. Because I had told him I didn't want him, because he didn't want me. The most I had left with Edward was a few good memories and a lot of if only's.

But sometimes, I would see something in Edward's eyes that would make me wonder if he really did care for me. Since he had started going out with Liz, I had started hooking up with his friends. Okay, once again, I know this is pretty pathetic. But I was hurting. And I was hoping that I could hurt him too, even just a little bit. It seemed unfair that I was the only one who got hurt. And at first Tom seemed really sweet. And I never went any further than kissing. So the first time Tom and I hooked up, Edward had walked in. It had been at a party and I was partially drunk when Tom and I started making out in the bathroom. When the door burst open we both jumped apart, blushing. And there was Edward, shaking, his hands balled into fists, like he wanted to hit Tom right there. And then he looked at me with such sadness and hurt in his eyes, I had wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him right then. But as quickly as it came, it was gone and he was rolling his eyes and stomping away. He left me sitting there in an awkward silence with one of his best friends, wondering if I had just imagined that look or if it really happened.

And another time when I had seen him kissing Liz. I had felt like I had gotten punched in the stomach. But the moment he saw me he pushed her away and looked up at me with pleading and guilty eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I had bolted from the room and into the nearest bathroom to cry for ten minutes straight. But in that moment when he saw me, he looked like he really cared that I was hurting. I guess our mind has a way of making us see things we want to see. Because Edward couldn't care less that I was hurting. Especially since he was the one causing all of the pain.

As I knocked on the door I knew it would be Edward who answered. Alice always sent him to the door when I came over. Like we were both going to declare our love on the doorstep. Please. So I braced myself as he came to the door. But what I saw took the breath out of me and I felt like I was about to cry but held it back.

On his arm, looking like such a tool, was Liz Turner. She was smiling at Edward, a sickeningly sweet smile that looked too fake for my liking. When she saw me her smile faltered. Her eyes narrowed just a tiny bit and she took an instinctive step closer to Edward.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound polite but failing miserably.

"I was invited to spend the night with Alice actually. If you'll just excuse me." My voice sounded how it always did when I was trying to hide me feelings. Dead. Broken. I brushed by them, hating the small spark of electricity I felt when Edward's bare arm brushed against mine.

"She's in the basement," Edward said, his voice sounding flat, uncaring. I felt his eyes on my back but I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

"Thanks," I mumbled, instantly going downstairs. Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" she sang. She saw the look on my face and her smile was gone in a second. She knew Liz was upstairs. She knew I had seen her. And by the look on her face she hadn't planned that. "Um, I invited Steve over. We're all going to hang out." Her eyes were apologetic. I never told Alice I still loved Edward. But she could tell.

"That's fine," I said. Steve was who I was currently seeing. We'd only been together for a week or so, and I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. We hadn't even kissed. Something much stronger overshadowed him, just like it had with all of the other boys I had seen in the month since Edward had stopped talking to me. Overshadowed by a more powerful love, something that wasn't easily ignored or forgotten. He was sitting in the Cullen's oversized armchair and he held his arms out for me. I walked over and plopped into his lap, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then the door opened and Liz and Edward came in. They were holding hands. Edward stopped in dead in his tracks when he saw me on Steve's lap his expression shocked and angry. We stared at each other for a second and he quickly looked away, pulling Liz onto the couch next to Alice. The room was filled with a sudden, tense, awkward silence. And I knew it was because of Edward and I. It seemed like wherever we went, awkwardness followed.

"Oh my gosh everyone!" Alice yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. "We should play Never Have I Ever!"

"No way," I said instantly. "Last time I played that I ended up drunk and doing things I regretted in the morning." I felt Edward's eyes on me. Only he knew what I was talking about. And only I knew I was lying. I never regretted it. In fact, I wished I had kissed him more, deeper in that night. Because I never really knew how much I would miss kissing Edward.

"Please Bella! We won't go really hard on you like last time," she begged.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. Since there were so many of us Alice grabbed like six bottles of vodka and gave us all shot glasses. Esme and Carlisle were gone for the weekend again, at another conference. She filled them each up.

"Okay I'll start," Alice announced. "Never have I ever broken a bone." I drank, along with Emmett, Liz and Jasper.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair," Jasper said. Rosalie and Liz both drank. Liz was up next.

"Never have I ever…hooked up with a guy when I was drunk," she announced. I sighed and took a shot along with Alice and Rosalie. Edward was next.

"Never have I ever had sex," he said softly. He was watching me but I didn't drink. I wasn't lying either. Everyone drank except for Edward and I. I had an odd feeling he only said that to make sure it was still true for me. Like I would really do that, I thought bitterly. I'm not a slut. Unlike his scumbag girlfriend.

"Damn, I thought you would've gotten laid by now," Emmett said with a pointed look at Liz.

"It's not like I haven't tried. He's the one that wants to wait," she said bitterly. Edward glared at her. I was up next, on the other side of the room. I was blushing red from Liz's comment and also half angry and half happy. I didn't want him to sleep with Liz. I didn't want him to sleep with anyone to be completely honest. Except me maybe.

"Never have I ever…led a girl on just to make another girl jealous," I said. I was watching Edward. Might as well see what he does. Although I already pretty much knew he wasn't going to drink. He quickly took a shot, never looking away from my eyes as he did. He must have led me on to make Liz jealous, I thought angrily. Of course. Steve was next.

"Never have I ever kissed Bella," he grumbled. I giggled, somewhat embarrassed. Edward took a shot and Liz's jaw dropped.

"When was this?" she burst. I was happy that she seemed so jealous of this.

"Truth or dare," he said briefly.

"And after our last game of Never Have I Ever," I added, just to piss Liz off more. And Liz was looking quite pissed. Rosalie was next and she had never had sex on the beach. Then Emmett said he'd never drank a margherita. Then it was back to Alice.

"Never have I ever told a boy I didn't want him when I really did," she said quietly, not meeting my eye. You don't have to drink, I told myself. You can just lie. But for some reason I found myself picking up my shot and downing it. Edward's eyes widened. Jasper was next.

"Never have I ever pushed a girl away because I thought I was the rebound guy," he said. Edward watched me carefully. I held my breath in anticipation. He picked up his drink and tipped it into his mouth. I wondered who this was. Because clearly it wasn't me. I mean it would make sense but…_no, no_, I scolded myself. _Don't get your hopes up. He doesn't want you and you're not supposed to want him_. Liz was watching our little staring session with slit eyes. She was next.

"Never have I ever gone out with a girl to try and get another girl jealous," she snapped. Edward looked up at her with a guilty expression. And then he drank. She burst into tears. "I can't believe you! You're just using me to get to her!" She pointed across the room at me.

"Liz…I-" she cut him off.

"I don't even want to hear it." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Edward just shook his head, hardly even bothered. I felt a little triumphant. Of course it wasn't true but it was nice to make Liz angry and jealous, especially angry and jealous of me. I felt like standing up and sticking my tongue out at Liz, making moose ear and blowing a big fat rasberry at her. But Edward wasn't talking about me. He didn't want me and that's just the way it is. I was only trying to fool myself to believe that he wanted me.

"It's your turn Edward," Alice said cheerily. I could tell she had come into this night with an agenda. And it looked like she could cross one thing off. Get Liz pissed at Edward. Check. I was worried about what the rest of that list was like.

"Right," he said slowly. "Never have I ever…gotten in a car crash." No one drank. It seemed like Edward was trying to get the game back in a normal direction. But I had a feeling this was out of our hands. After Steve and I went, it was back to Rosalie.

"Never have I ever…picked another guy over my boyfriend," she said. I drank again. Edward was watching me, confused. Then Emmett went.

"Never have I ever lied about liking a girl because I thought she didn't like me," he said. Edward took a shot. When did this happen? I thought to myself. It wasn't you, I repeated in my head over and over. But I couldn't help getting my hopes up, just a little.

"Okay I'm done with this game," I announced. "I'm starting to get more drunk then I want to."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice announced. I sighed. I knew no matter how much I protested she would keep going with it.

"Fine Alice I'll go first," I burst. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to tell me what your plan was for tonight," I responded. "And don't act all innocent on me either."

"See Bella, that's actually a truth. I said dare," Alice pointed out with a wicked grin. I replied with a grin just as evil. I was going to figure out exactly what was going on so I could stop it before it got even worse.

"It's either that or snipping up your precious silver mini dress," I sang. Her eyes widened. Then her face slipped into a pout

"Fine." She sighed loudly and looked pointedly at everyone in the room. "Well Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I all decided we were going to force you and Edward to come out with the truth. Everyone can see you two are so meant to be together but you're stubbornness and pride get in the way every time! So we were planning on using this to get you two to forgive each other and finally confess your love." I just stared blankly at her.

"Okay, that is so it I am out of here," Liz said.

"Liz," Edward said, sounding tired.

"No. Don't even try and get me to stay cause I won't," she said, crossing her arms again. It was clear that she actually wanted Edward to stop her. Her smile was smug as if she kew he was going to do it and I agreed with her. And what he said next shocked us both.

"Fine," Edward said.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"I said fine!" Edward burst. "Just go Liz! I'm sick and tired of your constant insecurities and how you always think I'm cheating on you. If you don't want to stay then just go."

The silence that followed this statement was deafening. Liz took a step away from Edward.

"Fine. Goodbye Edward Cullen!" And with that she stormed dramatically out of the room.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to go to," Steve said. I stood up off his lap instantly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I called as he climbed the stairs. Everyone else laughed.

"You go girl!" Alice cheered.

"Anything else you need to let us know Alice?" I asked, my tone flat and bitter.

"Well getting rid of Steve and Liz were two other things we wanted to get done and it looks like that's that." She beamed. She stood up, pulling Jasper up with her. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit. "Now the other thing we wanted was to get you two alone together. We were going to do that using truth or dare but it doesn't seem like that will work. So." All of the sudden Emmett and Jasper were grabbing Edward and Rosalie and Alice were grabbing me. They held me securely so I couldn't escape. I saw Edward struggling in the boys arms but he was no match for Emmett's muscles.

"Alice! What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Bella. But we're all sick and tired of waiting for you two to figure out you're in love. So we're just going to help you along." She pushed me towards the bathroom, shoving me inside. I felt Edward being pushed in next to me.

"You two aren't coming out of there until you at least talk things through and be completely honest!" Alice called. Edward and I banged uselessly on the door.

"Sorry Bella, it's for the best," Rosalie called, laughing.

"Yeah Edward maybe you'll finally get laid!" Emmett called. "Ow!" he exclaimed, letting us know Rosalie had hit him.

"We're sick of you two filling this house with so much tension! Just get over it already," Jasper called. There voices were getting further away.

"Everyone else knows you're in love. We'll be back down when you guys figure it out too. Tell her what you really feel Edward. And you too Bella. Don't hold back," Alice called. I heard a door slam from upstairs and I knew we were alone. We continued banging on the door and yelling at them. But when Edward finally blew out a big puff of air and plopped onto the toilet seat I knew I had to face facts.

I was locked in a dark bathroom for God knows how long with Edward Cullen.

_A/N: I thought things needed to get a move on already ) There are only like…two or three more chapters. But I'm hoping to do a sequel so review and let me know if you want one! Or just review because you want to! Thanks! And sorry bout the cliffy but I just couldn't resist hehe! And also sorry about the delay but I was watching Camp Rock!! Typical Disney Channel movie but it's not going to beat HSM no matter how hard they try!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I continued to bang on the door futilely for a few minutes. I knew it wouldn't work but I wanted to put off talking to Edward for as long as I could. Eventually I just pressed my back against the wall and slid onto the floor. It was a tiny bathroom, just a toilet and sink, and my legs were pressed against Edward's. I tried to move them as far away as I could in the limited space, even though I loved the feeling of my body against his. It was dark too, so my feet kept hitting stuff. The room was filled with an awkward silence that seemed to be amplified in the small space. My palms were beginning to sweat and I felt like I might cry.

"I can't believe Alice," Edward finally sighed. "I can't believe any of them."

"When Alice wants something she doesn't stop till she gets it," I replied quietly. I couldn't tell in the limited light but I thought Edward was watching me. I could feel his eyes searching for mine but I refused to look at him.

"That's true." There was another awkward silence.

"Should we…" I began but lost my nerve. I cleared my throat. "Never mind," I whispered, flushing red. Oh God, why do I have to be so easily flustered?

"Should we get this over with and just give them what they wanted?" Edward finished my unspoken thought.

"I guess so." Neither of us spoke.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"You just did," I pointed out, stalling. I bit my lip nervously.

"Well can I ask you another?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Um, okay," I said softly, nervously.

"Why did you hook up with Tom?" His voice sounded half curious half pained. I stared at my hands and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know," I began, determined to be honest. "I mean, we were drunk the first time-" He cut me off.

"Wait, how many times did this happen?" he asked, his voice outraged and slightly disgusted.

"I don't know. Five, maybe six? It never went further then kissing, not that he didn't try to take it further," I said with an annoyed snort. Every time we kissed, even a little peck, he instantly tried to rip my shirt off. It was so frustrating.

"Well why? Why'd you hook up with him?" His voice was desperate.

"I guess…I guess I just needed someone to comfort me." I hated how weak and sad my voice sounded. "I mean, he was so sweet at first. And I saw you with Liz and I just-" I stopped myself, blushing again. Way to show him how desperate you were for him, I scolded myself.

"Wait you didn't start liking Tom until after I asked out Liz?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I never really liked him. I had hoped I could learn to like him but it just never happened. I only…" I took a deep breath, preparing to take a leap into the darkness, despite the nerves bubbling in my stomach. "I only went out with him because I was mad you were going out with Liz. I hoped he could help me…feel better. And maybe make you jealous." The last part came out as a barely understandable mumble but I could tell he knew what I said.

"So you weren't planning on doing anything with Tom until after you heard about Liz and I?" he clarified.

"Yes," I muttered. Behind the embarrassment, I was starting to get angry. Why was he making me admit that I cared, and still care, about him? Just to embarrass me?

"That's weird," he said slowly. He opened his mouth to continue but I couldn't control the hot anger that bubbled up in my throat and before I knew it I was yelling.

"Well you know not everyone can get over people in a day!" I snapped, suddenly pissed. I mean, he makes me admit that I was jealous of Liz and him and then he goes and makes fun of me about it. What a jerk! "It's your fault we're even in this damn mess!"

"How is it my fault?" he burst. "I'm not the one who shoved us in here and locked the door."

"Yes but if you hadn't…" I trailed off. No way was I going to say that. I wanted to tell him how it was his fault for pushing me away when I needed him the most. But it really wasn't. It was my fault, one hundred percent. I would never be good enough for him.

"If I hadn't what?"

"Nothing! I'm not going to sit here and let you make a fool out of me." I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip again, trying not to cry as a blush made it's way up my cheeks.

"No Bella I think you're making a fool out of yourself by making absolutely no sense at all right now!" he snapped. Tears stung at my eyes. He just kept putting me down, hurting me when I already had too much pain to bear. And before I knew it I was sobbing. I heard Edward take a deep breath and he stood up. I held my face in my hands, leaning my elbows against my knees. Then I felt him sliding down next to me. He put one arm over my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice repentant. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I'm just confused."

"Th-that makes t-two of us," I replied bitterly.

"What're you confused about?" he asked.

"You!" I yelled. I felt myself jumping up and words tumbling out of my mouth. Things I had held back for so long, finally able to be put into words. "I really thought you liked me Edward! I mean, we became so close so fast, and I found myself caring about you in a way I had never even felt before. And you admitted to being jealous about Jacob and…you let me sleep in your bed. When we kissed after truth or dare and you said I was the best kiss you'd ever had and how good it was. But you must have been lying, because you pushed me away the first time I really kissed you. And then I could've sworn you were going to kiss me that night when Jacob came. And then when Jacob and I break up, I go to you because I knew what I wanted. I had made my choice long before Jake cheated on me. And I finally, _finally_ do something outgoing and daring, something that I had wanted to do for so long. And what do you do? You push me away! You tell me you don't want me. After everything that had happened between us! What, now that I was single you didn't want me anymore? Was it just some sort of game? Or was I just never good enough and I had fooled myself into thinking you liked me? I need to know Edward." Only at the end of my little speech did the anger fade and the true pain I was feeling break into my voice. I heard Edward stand up next to me and I stared at my shoes. He placed his hands on either side of my face, lifting it up to look me in the eyes.

"Bella…I did like you. I always did."

"Then why did you stop me? Why did you push me away?" I asked, my voice cracking. I didn't care anymore how weak I sounded, how clear my pain was. I just needed to know.

"Because…I wanted things between us to be real, if they ever happened. I didn't want to be the guy you used to get over Jacob. I wanted to be someone you truly cared about not just someone you use to help patch you up." He somehow managed to make his voice angry and soothing at the same time. Maybe I was only soothed because I hadn't heard his voice in so long. The voice that I loved. "I didn't want to have you for a few weeks and then get my heart broken when you found another guy you really loved. If we got together Bella, I wanted it to be for real."

"It was for real. It was real to me. I didn't kiss you because I wanted _comfort_," I said, making the word sound like a swear. "I kissed you because I wanted you. Because." I paused and took a deep breath. I had come this far. Might as well go the whole way. "Because I loved you. But you clearly didn't want me or love me so I decided to make it easier for you. I knew…" My throat felt like it was going to close up but I somehow managed to keep talking. "I knew that if I kept spending so much time with you I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I would always want to kiss you, to touch you or hold you. And I didn't want to make things any worse then they already were. So I told you I'd stay away. And I wanted you to stay away cause it would make it easier to resist you. If you weren't going to love me then I wasn't going to sit around torturing myself." I realized how pathetic I sounded and tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Bella...you only figured out you wanted me after you dumped Jacob and-" He stopped when I started shaking my head. His hands were still soft on my cheeks but he let me look at my shoes again.

"No. I choose you after Jacob left. I realized who I wanted, who I needed in my life. And it certainly wasn't Jacob. I was planning on dumping him anyways," I explained.

"But you were crying," Edward started but I cut him off again.

"Of course. It is hard to lose your first love, even when you have something better, even when you love someone else. Especially the way he had disrespected me. That was hard. But I figured…I had you. I would take all the pain Jacob could dish out to me, as long as I had you." My voice cracked again.

"Bella…I had no idea," he breathed. "I thought you didn't really want me. I thought you just…needed someone to hold you and help you get over Jacob. Especially the next day when you told me you wanted me to stay away. I thought you had realized how I felt about you and didn't feel the way. I thought that you didn't want me and thought it would be easier if we didn't spend so much time together, so I could get over you." I shook my head in disbelief.

"But you pushed me away. How was I supposed to know that you wanted me? It didn't seem like it. I thought you didn't want me." Edward's hands tightened a bit on my face and he lifted me up to look at me again.

"Bella. I always wanted you. Pretty much since the day you came. Every time we touched or kissed it was like magic. It was the best experiences of my life. I could never not want you. I loved you Bella and I still do," he said with sincerity ringing in every word. I felt my heart catch in my throat.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you call Liz. If you wanted me, why did you call her?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Well…Tom sort of made it seem like you two were together." I was going to kill Tom. Murder him. "I figured since you were dating someone then I would too. Basically, I did it to get you jealous." He grinned sheepishly.

"So you never really liked Liz?" I asked.

"No. I thought maybe I could learn to like her. That's why I said it was weird what you were saying about Tom earlier. It's the same way I was feeling towards Liz." I blushed. That was when I had flipped out on him because I thought he was calling me weird. Oops.

"So you and Liz are officially over then?" I asked.

"Of course."

"And…do you still…want me?" I asked, my voice hardly a whisper.

"I'll always want you Bella," he answered huskily. He moved his hand to the back of my neck. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I breathed. It was all I could manage. His lips were only an inch from mine.

"Good. Cause I don't think I can live another day without you. I've been pretty much an empty shell without you, devoid of the love and friendship that you had showed me," he admitted. He gave me an apologetic smile. "I know it might be too soon to say this but it's true so I'm just going to say it. I love you Bella. You are the love of my life. I have loved you since the day I met you. And I always will." I stood there, stunned. But somehow, someway I formed the words.

"I love you too Edward. Always and forever." And with that, his lips were on mine. I felt the sparks and electricity, the magic and love that I had missed for so long. In that kiss, all was forgiven. The month apart, of not speaking and of using other people. It was all wiped away with our lips. Gone. This kiss was special. It was a kiss of stored love, of hidden fire. His lips were soft but they pressed hard against mine. His tongue was smooth and melted against mine like butter. Nothing in the world could compare to kissing Edward.

His fingers were clutching at my hair and I was rubbing my hands up and down his chest, tracing his muscles, memorizing every inch of him. One of his hands moved to my waist and he pulled me even closer to him. I mashed my lips against his as hard as I could, with as much love and passion as I could manage. This kiss was magic, fire, passion, lust, electricity. This kiss was true love.

All too soon he was pulling away, chuckling.

"I love kissing you Bella," he said happily.

"Then why'd you stop?" I mumbled sexily, raising one eyebrow as I pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to mine, very sweetly and his lips felt like velvet against mine. But he pulled away again before we could deepen it.

"Because as much as I love kissing you, I'm sick of sitting in this cold, dark bathroom, locked in the basement," he answered my rhetorical question.

"Oh right." I had completely forgotten about that actually. In fact, I didn't really care where we were, as long as we were together. Kissing Edward has that effect on my mind.

"I think we need to get revenge," he murmured. An idea popped into my mind and I grinned wickedly.

"And I know just what to do," I whispered. And then I raised my voice, loud enough so I knew they could hear upstairs. "Oh Edward," I moaned. "Oh, that feels so good," I sighed. Edward stared at me with wide eyes before comprehension dawned on him. He chuckled silently before joining in.

"Mmm, Bella," he groaned loudly. He banged his body against the wall, making it sound like the two of us were banging against the wall. "Oooh," he moaned.

"Edward, oh yeah Edward," I gasped. We were both laughing silently in between our fake moans. "Harder baby!" He was laughing.

"Anything for you! Ugh, Bella, you feel so good," he half yelled. I knew they could hear us perfectly. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Edward," I gasped. Then I giggled. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and I started banging on the door, making it sound like…well you know.

"Bella, ugh, yeah Bella," Edward panted, hearing the footsteps.

"That's it Edward, harder," I groaned.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS EW!" I recognized Alice's high-pitched shriek. "WE CAN HEAR YOU AND THAT'S SO FREAKING DISGUSTING!" Edward and I couldn't hold in our laughter and we both burst into noisy laughter.

"Congrats Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you two finished? Do you want us to let you out?" Rosalie asked.

"Um," I said, making my voice sound embarrassed. "Can you just wait a second?" I turned to Edward and winked. "Where's my bra?" I asked in a loud, fake whisper. I heard Alice gag outside.

"Okay, we're ready," Edward said after a few moments. I quickly tousled his hair and mine, so it looked messy. The door opened slowly.

"I can't believe you two," Rosalie sighed. "You're worse than me and Emmett. At least we wait until no one is home if we're going to make that much noise."

"We just couldn't contain ourselves Rose. I had to have him right there," I said. She made a face.

"Should we tell them how it was Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, spare me please!" Alice yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

"Well actually, considering all we did was kiss, I don't think you'd really mind Alice," I said casually.

"Wait what?" she asked.

"We weren't actually doing it in your bathroom," I said, bursting into giggles. "Gotcha!"

"I hate you Bella Swan," Alice groaned, realizing what we had done. Edward and I couldn't hold our laughter in and we both fell to the ground laughing.

"Well either way, I'm glad you two are finally together," she said with a satisfied smirk.

"I agree with that Alice," I said. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled into his lap while we stayed on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into him.

"I told you so!" she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well we're going to bed. Goodnight you two lovebirds," Rosalie sang, taking Emmett with her.

"Us too," Alice agreed. "I am pretty much scarred for life after hearing that, even if it was fake, and I need some sleep. Hopefully I won't have nightmares. Nighty night!" She took Jasper by the hand and the two of them ran upstairs.

"Let's sleep down here tonight," Edward suggested gently. We both stood up and he pulled out a blanket and we snuggled onto the couch. In the limited space, I had to really squeeze against Edward, not that I minded.

"Goodnight Edward," I sighed into his chest. He pulled my lips to his once more, for one last sweet, tender kiss.

"Goodnight my love."

_A/N: Awwwww ) Finally they're together! Okay so I am most definitely doing a sequel! In fact, I've already written the first chapter. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet but as soon as I know I will post the title here. The first chapter of the sequel will be up tomorrow though, so keep an eye out for it and the message in here! Also it will be rated M for some violence and stuff so keep that in mind. And any suggestions for a title is recommended and I'll mention you in the other story! Thanks for reading this story!  
_


	15. Sequel Info!

Okay so the first chapter of the sequel is up!! It's called "True Love Conquers All" I'm just going to give everyone a heads up here, it's not as happy as this story, it's a bit darker but it does involve lot's of Bella/ Edward fluff and maybe some lemons ) It will be rated M for some violence, swearing and possible lemons. I encourage everyone to check it out, if you liked my other stories you'll love it so go look for it and review and tell me what you think! Thank you all so much, I love you all!!


End file.
